The Big Three
by Percy Son of Neptune
Summary: Percy Thalia and Nico started a band at the end of their freshman year. It became one of the biggest in the world. Fighting to keep their identities a secret, they manage to succeed at convincing their friends they're normal teenagers, but only until junior year. When a new girl transfers to Goode High, everything, including their secret, is bound to be revealed.Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_Full summary:_

_Freshman year - they made the band and called it The Big Three._

_Sophomore year - their first song came out and it was an immediate hit. They rose in the ranks and became the number 1 hit band in the United States, and number 6 in the world. Their name is shortened to TB3 and t-shirts and posters go flying across the world. Their popularity soars to new heights._

_Junior year - they head into class at Goode High as unknowns. Well, not unknowns. Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo are known pretty well in the Junior class. They're not popular, but they're not unpopular. Sure, they're known as being pretty good with the guitar, or in Nico's case, the drums, but no one knows their backstory._

_They live in a high-rise penthouse suite in New York City along with Percy's sister Abigail. The four cousins are a tight-knit group and they are filthy rich. But to Goode High's Junior class, the four of them are unmistakably other students just like them. Normal. Friendly. Struggling through high school with a B average._

_But that's not the case at all. Percy, Thalia, Nico and The Big Three are one in the same. People wonder why The Big Three don't have their band members' names on their website. They wonder why they don't do interviews. Or why all of their tours are on the West Coast or abroad._

_The thing is, they don't want to be recognized. They just want to be normal teenage high schoolers and hang out with their friends. But that's the thing. Not even their friends know who they are. Percy's best friend Grover, who he hangs out with all the time, doesn't know who he really is._

_But when a new girl transfers to their school from the West Coast and wears a TB3 shirt on her first day, things-well, things get interesting._

_All fit with high school drama and romance, TB3 find out that the notion of 'You can't keep a secret forever.' is actually true._

* * *

**Ok, guys, here's my new story, The Big Three. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Here's Chapter One of The Big Three.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Rick Riordan? No way man.**

* * *

Chapter One:

**Percy POV**

Summer break, Silena Beauregard's house, 2 am

The ten of us were sitting in the living room portion of Silena's mansion quietly watching a movie when Travis and Connor burst into the room and flashed on the lights.

"Travis!" Katie Gardner yelled. "Get out of the way!" He was standing in front of the seventy-inch plasma.

Before I go on, I should probably mention who all was there before you get confused. Silena, Beckendorf, Grover, Juniper and Rachel were crowded on the sofa. My sister Abby and I had the one love seat and our two cousins Thalia and Nico sat on the other. And of course Katie had the recliner to herself.

"No way," Travis replied. "This is _way_ more important than your movie."

We all groaned. This was going to take a while. It always did when the Stolls were involved.

"Travis, what do you want?" Silena asked. She had smartly paused the movie.

In a dramatic move, like only he could do, Travis slowly pulled out what looked like a CD from his pocket.

"What is that?" Rachel asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Travis tossed the CD in her lap.

She picked it up. After a second, her face filled with recognition.

"No way!" She said. "This just came out this morning!"

"What is it?" Grover asked.

"The new TB3 album," she replied, tossing him the CD.

Immediately, Thalia, Nico and I shared a glance. And not just any glance. A nervous glance. This was not good. The three of us had assumed that we could get through this sleepover before any of our friends got ahold of our new album.

That's right. _Our _new album. The Big Three, or TB3 for short, was a band centered out of New York City. They were shrouded in mystery, but they were one of the most popular bands in the world. And yes, the three members that made up the band were Thalia, Nico and I.

We had just released our new album this morning, July 17th. It was our second album and twice the size of our first one. It was called Summer Break, which was another reason the release date was in July. The picture on the front of the album was Nico, Thalia and I on a beach. We were dressed like we had just spent a day there. Nico and I had our swim shorts and Thalia had her bikini. I had my recognizable flat-brimmed hat on backwards and all three of us had on sunglasses. All of our hands were empty.

Well, you can't tell that we had on sunglasses because we were so far in the distance, but trust me, we did.

On the back of the album was our symbol, and each of our twelve songs listed in order of appearance on the album.

I would keep telling you about Summer Break, but Connor noticed my glance.

"Hey, you ok Percy?" He asked. "You have that look on your face."

"It's just," I said. "How did you get that? It just came out today."

He looked at his brother and they shared a grin.

"Well, you see Percy," he said, "me and my brother here waited in line at the store to get this." He waved the CD, which had been returned to him, in the air.

"No way," Rachel said again. "How long were you guys waiting?"

"Well, we got there at, what was it bro?" Connor asked.

"8 pm sharp," Travis replied.

Other than the three of us and Abby, everyone gasped. There were a few 'No way's and 'You're lying.'

"Yeah, well we were hoping that we would be one of the first people in line-"

"Wait," Silena said. "You were _hoping_?"

"Yeah, when we got to the store, there had to be a line a half-mile long of teenage girls. It was crazy."

"Well, I wouldn't blame them," Juniper said.

_Don't say it,_ I thought. _Please don't say it._

But Juniper continued, "Their lead singer is _so _hot."

"And he has an amazing voice," Rachel added dreamily.

I sighed inwardly. Abby gave me a nudge in the side as if to say, 'It's ok.' Thalia was giving me a shy smile and Nico gave me a shrug as if to say, 'What did you expect?'

If you haven't figured it out yet, yeah, I'm the lead singer. I'm also lead guitar. Thalia is secondary singer and bass guitar and Nico is on the drums.

I thought that would be it, but then Rachel spoke up.

"Well, what are you standing there for, Stoll? Put the album in the speaker."

"Which speaker?" Connor asked, looking around.

"Oh, just give it to me," Silena said. She ripped the album out of Connor's hands and took out the CD from inside. Calmly, she pressed a button which opened the CD drive and placed the CD inside. She pushed the button again and the drive closed.

"Ok, now play," Silena said. She pressed the play button. The intro to the first song on the album, Fight, started. It was one of our better songs.

I was about to lay back and try to endure forty-nine minutes of suffering when Thalia saved me.

"Hey, does anybody want a drink? I'm heading there now." After ten people said 'Coke,' she turned towards me. "Ok fine. Percy come help me."

Very gratefully I rose out of my seat just as I started singing. I followed Thalia to the kitchen.

When we got there, I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Thals," I said. "I don't think I would have made it."

"No problem Perce. I don't think I would have made it either. And that isn't because of your horrible singing." Thalia liked to joke how my singing was 'horrible,' even though we both knew it wasn't. "Silena, Rachel and Juniper would have killed me with their 'He's so dreamy' comments. No offense."

"None taken. But I have to agree with you there. It's just too awkward, you know?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Especially when you're right in the room with them."

We continued to talk for the next five minutes when Nico came into the room.

"Hey," he said. "Great singing. The album turned out great."

"We already knew that," I replied.

"Yeah, but I never pass up an opportunity to make fun of you." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, the Stolls are wondering where their drinks are." I looked at Thalia. "You totally forgot about them, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied.

"Well, let's get these drinks done," Nico said. "Then let's grab Abby and we'll challenge you two-on-two in pool. Guys versus girls."

"Oh, you're on," Thalia said. She grabbed a whole pack of Cokes out of the refrigerator and headed out of the room.

When we got back to the living room, our third song on the album was playing, Family. You could hear me for the chorus: 'There's nothing like family, family.'

We passed out the Cokes and put the rest on the table. Thalia grabbed Abby and we headed to the back of the room, where a pool table was set up.

We were about to start when Thalia spoke, "Wait. This is my favorite part."

It was the end of the song: 'There's nothing like family, family. Oh yes, there's nothing like family.'

I had to agree. That had to be one of my favorite lines in the whole album.

"Ok," she continued. "On with the slaughtering. How does best of five sound to you guys? Trade off each shot with your partner sound good to you?"

Nico and I agreed and we set out on playing pool for the next three hours. Unfortunately for Nico and I, we lost 3 games to 1.

"Fine," I said. "You guys won. What do you want?" We had agreed that the winner would receive a prize.

"I get to drive home," Thalia said.

"No," Nico and I said immediately. Even Abby agreed with us.

"You said anything," she whined.

"Not that," I said. To be honest, Thalia was a _horrible_ driver. And I wasn't risking her getting our Ferrari in a crash.

Oh, you didn't know we had a Ferrari? Well, now you do. It's just another perk of being part of the most popular band in the US. Although we tell our friends that our dads got it for us.

It seats four people, and it's always either Nico or me behind the wheel. Abby doesn't want to drive it and Thalia's just a bad driver. I mean, yeah, we do have a second one at home just in case the four of us aren't going to the same place, but I would rather have _two_ working Ferraris and not be in the hospital, thank you very much.

"Fine." Thalia pouted. Luckily she didn't argue with us that much on this issue. "But we're touring in Italy before this summer's out."

I looked at Nico and Abby. Now _that_ I could handle. They seemed to like the idea as well. It was Abby that spoke.

"Very well. I'll call your dad later today to set it up. Say six shows over ten days, come back a week before school starts?" I should mention that Abby was our manager, but we planned on eventually using her as a keyboardist for a future album. Actually, we had used her for one song on Summer Break and the song turned out great, so we decided to keep the keyboard as an option.

"Sounds great," I said. "Thalia? That win your approval?"

"Most definitely," she replied. "Nico?"

"I'm hooked."

We put the pool sticks away and joined our friends back at the couch. Travis had this idea of playing our album again and again, but after the fourth time, I could tell people were starting to bore of it, even if it was an amazing album. Also, I had suffered through enough torture as it was.

I walked up to the stereo and pressed the stop button. Immediate relief flooded through the room, that is, except for the Stoll brothers.

"Yo man, what are you doing?" Travis asked.

"Saving the sanity of the rest of us," I replied. I pressed the eject button and placed the CD back in its case. I tossed it back to him. "I think we're going to head out. Thanks for having us over, Silena."

"Oh, no problem Percy. You guys can come over anytime."

With that, the four of us headed out the door. We jumped in the Ferrari, top down, the girls in the back, Nico in the passenger seat and me driving.

Oh, did I forget to mention that it was a convertible too? Well now you know.

We were about to head out when the Stoll brothers came flying out the front door.

"Wanna race, Percy?" Connor asked, jangling the car keys in his hand.

I turned towards the front door. Silena was standing in the doorframe and she had a look on her face that said, 'Entertain them.' I turned back towards Connor.

"Sure man, but do you really think you can get your Camry past 80?"

"Oh shut up Percy. Just wait until we beat you," Travis said.

"Whatever you say Travis. Come on and get in your car. I have a place where we can race."

They quickly got in their car and followed me. I drove them to a road that is always deserted, but it was two-laned and there were traffic lights. Perfect spot to race. I pulled up around five hundred feet short of a light and motioned for the Stolls to pull up beside me.

"Ok, so we'll line up in front of this light. When it turns green, we go. There's another light about a mile up the road. It's a straight shot, so there's no way to cheat. First one to the other light wins. Sound good to you guys?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We inched up to the line. I turned to Abby, who had her iPhone out already, and it was pointed at me.

"Already have it under control bro," she said. "Got the rules and regulations on camera. I'll videotape as the Stolls start to fall back. It'll be posted on YouTube by tomorrow."

"Sweet," I said. I turned back to the light, which was still red.

Twenty seconds later, the light went green and I slammed into first gear. Five seconds later I was already in fifth gear and at 62 mph when Thalia shouted.

"Haha look at those fools now!"

I looked in my mirror and saw that they were already a good 80 feet behind me. I shifted into sixth gear and we passed the 100 mph mark.

I topped out at 145 as we shot through the light and I hit the brakes. We stopped a hundred feet behind the light. The Stolls were nowhere to be found. I looked over at Nico.

"Time?" I asked.

"32.45 seconds," he replied. "That's a new record." I gave him a high five.

Fifteen seconds later the Stolls finally came into view, the looks on their faces clear that they gave up.

They parked behind us and got out of their car.

"Dude, how fast were you going?" Connor asked me.

"I topped out at 145," I replied.

"That's sick. We had no chance bro."

"Yeah, but now we can say that we've raced a Ferrari," Travis said.

"And lost by twenty seconds," Nico added. "On a one mile course."

"Oh shut up di Angelo," Travis said. "I don't see you driving."

"Really? Hand me the keys, Percy."

"Ok, ok," I said. "That's enough." I turned towards the twins. "Did I earn your respect or not?"

"Most definitely," Connor said. "Do you think we could get a ride sometime?"

"Yeah, I'll hook you guys up during the school year."

"Ok sweet."

"Yeah, so we'll see you guys later."

"See you," they said.

We hopped back in our respective cars and headed back home.

* * *

**A/N:**

**There you go. First chapter in the books. There's a slight mention of the band here, but this was more of a filler chapter. The real action starts in Chapter 2.**

**Ok, so if you know me, I always ask a Question of the Chapter each chapter that I post. Here's Chapter One's Question: What is your favorite type of music? For me, I'd say Rock/Alternative. Post your answers in the Review section, but also make sure to review the chapter as well.**

**Thanks!**

**-Percy Son of Neptune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I got a lot of reviews for Chapter One. Great job; keep that up.**

**This is Chapter 2. It's a really short chapter, but it's important with what it contains to the overall story.**

**The three other members get their own POV in this chapter (Thalia, Abby and Nico).**

**Well, enough of me telling you about it, go read Chapter 2.**

**Here's Chapter Two of The Big Three.**

**Disclaimer: Riordan has to be at least twice as old as I am.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

**Thalia POV**

End of August, Goode High School, 7:30 am

The four of us walked through the front doors of Goode High School on the first day of our junior year together, like we always do. We had a very successful tour of Italy two weeks ago and we were stoked about our new album. It was racking in tons of money and our popularity grew further. It was actually just yesterday that we announced our small tour of the southeast over Thanksgiving break, for which we had a week off.

We were going to start in Miami, then onto Orlando, Jacksonville, Atlanta and then end in Charleston, South Carolina. 5 shows in 7 days. It was going to be pretty sweet. We actually learned this morning that our Miami show was already sold out.

But for now we had to deal with the first day of school. We walked through the front doors and made our way to the Junior wing, where we split up to go to our different homerooms. There were four different homerooms and around a hundred total people in our grade. Nico and I were in room 121 and Percy and Abby were in room 122. We talked for around fifteen minutes, but eventually the bell rang and we went our separate ways.

The room Nico and I were in was clearly an English room. There were stacks of books on the counter and a bulletin board covered the entire far wall. The word at the top read Vocab. Underneath were around a thousand words. Great, I would be looking forward to English this year. Another wall read Shakespeare. Another fun thing I would be looking forward to.

Nico and I sat down next to each other in the middle of the classroom. We weren't bad kids, but we didn't want to be in the front row.

Eventually, the other kids drifted in and almost every seat was filled. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Blofis and he began to take roll.

He was on the third name when the door flew open. A blonde girl came flying into the room panting hard. It looked like she had just run a mile. She had on jeans and a simple grey t-shirt, but I couldn't read what was on it because she was bent over.

"Sorry-sorry I'm late," the girl said between breaths.

"That's ok," Mr. Blofis said. "What's your name? I want to make sure I haven't missed you."

"Annabeth," the girl said. "Annabeth Chase."

"Ok, thank you Ms. Chase. You may take the open seat over there." He pointed to a seat on the left side of the room.

The girl stood up and walked over to the open seat. I caught my breath and grabbed Nico's arm. We shared a nervous glance. A _very_ nervous glance.

Why, you ask? Well, when the girl stood up straight, I was able to read her shirt easily.

On her shirt were the words, 'The Big Three: West Coast Tour.'

* * *

**Abby POV**

End of August, Goode High room 124, 11:37 am

I sat quietly in my fourth period class, waiting for my brother to show up for math. We had gotten our schedules in homeroom and we both had math together as well as a couple of other subjects.

A minute later he showed up, looking frantic. He sat in the open seat to my right.

"We've got a problem," he said. I gave him an inquisitive look. "There's this new girl, she's from California."

"What about her?" I said. "Someone have a crush already?"

He blushed slightly, but shrugged it off.

"Worse," he said. "She's wearing a TB3 West Coast t-shirt. She went to our concert in San Fran. I overheard that she was in the tenth row."

"Oh, that's bad," I said. "You think she might recognize you?"

"I don't know."

A blonde girl walked into our room.

"That the girl?"

Percy nodded. "That's her alright."

"She's pretty cute."

"Yeah I kn-wait, what?"

"Nothing. Have you talked to her?"

"No. Her name's Annabeth. She was in my second period English class. As soon as I noticed the shirt I got as far away as I could."

"Oh, well it looks like she's coming our way." Percy's head jerked over. Sure enough, she came over and sat to my left. Percy gave me a look that clearly said, '_You_ talk with her.' I rolled my eyes at him and turned to face the girl.

"Hey," I said to the girl. "Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah," the girl replied timidly. "I just moved here from California two weeks ago."

"Oh, that's cool. I'm Abby and this is my brother Percy. If you have any questions feel free to ask either of us. Well, mostly me. Percy's not really that much help." I extended my hand.

She laughed. "I'll remember that. I'm Annabeth by the way." She shook my hand gratefully.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth," I said. "Where in Cali are you from?"

"San Francisco. I've lived there all my life."

"Clearly," I said. "There's no way you could have that tan if you only lived there for a little while." I paused. "You won't keep that for long here in New York though."

"Why is that?" She asked sincerely.

"It gets freaking cold here, that's why," Percy said. "I hope you brought your winter coat."

Annabeth was about to reply when the teacher spoke up.

"Ok, welcome to eleventh grade math. My name is Mr. Caglistino and I will be your teacher for this year."

I noticed that Annabeth had turned back to the teacher, but she said a quick, "Nice talking with you two."

"Same," I replied.

"Ok, let me call roll and we can get you started on your first worksheet," Mr. Caglistino said.

Once he got through roll call, he set down his clipboard and grabbed a stack of papers.

"Ok, I want each of you to get into a group of three. I'll then hand you a review worksheet with ten problems on it. Work together in your group to answer the problems. Once you're done, write your names on it and turn it in. Now find a group."

I immediately turned towards my brother. We were almost always partners when it came to a group activity. We were looking around for a third member when Annabeth spoke up.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you guys?"

I looked at Percy. He was nervous, but I think he would be ok. I turned back towards Annabeth.

"Sure Annabeth," I replied.

We put our desks together and got a worksheet from Mr. Caglistino. I gave one more look to Percy and we got to work.

* * *

**Nico POV**

End of August, Goode High room 122, 1:30 pm

It was the last period of the day, for me, Chemistry. Percy was in this class with me and we sat next to each other.

The 'problem' girl Annabeth sat in front of us with Abby.

She hadn't recognized any of us yet, but we weren't taking any chances. That's why Abby was the one to always talk with her.

We made it through the school day and the four of us quickly headed to our lockers and grabbed our things. We headed out to the student parking lot.

What we found was a bunch of students, mostly freshmen, eyeing our Ferrari.

Percy nudged me.

"Watch this," he said. "Guarantee half of them jump."

Percy clicked the unlock button twice. The car went 'chirp-chirp' and all of the freshmen jumped.

The four of us walked up to the group. Percy and I were laughing. Abby and Thalia were just rolling their eyes.

"So, you like the car or what?" Percy asked the group of freshmen. After a bunch of excited answers Percy finally got the group to move and we were able to head out of the parking lot.

We got back to our high-rise penthouse suite fifteen minutes later and the three of us except for Abby hit the couch, grateful for not being recognized.

We decided to stick with the plan of having Abby being the one of us to talk with Annabeth. We wouldn't shun her, for instance we would talk with her when she spoke to us, but we would try to avoid it as much as possible.

* * *

The plan seemed to be working. We were three weeks into the school year and Annabeth hadn't questioned any of us. She hadn't even mentioned anything about it to Abby, which was good.

However, when Percy approached me in Chemistry one Friday afternoon, that was put into deep jeopardy.

"Nico, we have a problem," he told me before class.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"You know that project we have to do for English? The partner one?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

He gave a look to the table in front of us, where Abby and Annabeth sat.

"Well, guess who's my partner."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think? Short, but very important, like I said earlier.**

**Question of the Chapter: What grade are you in and in which state (or country, if outside US) do you go to school?**

**Answers are greatly appreciated, but make sure to review as well. Please tell me what other characters you want in the story, or, if I already included them, which ones you want to have more of a major roll. This story is still young in the writing (I've only completed half of Chapter 4), but that's mostly because I'm working on finishing my other story, The Princess and the Peasant. If you haven't read TPATP, please do so. It'll be worth your time.**

**Make sure to review!**

**Thanks!**

**-PSON**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, great reviewing with the last chapter, keep that up!**

**I know that I haven't uploaded anything for TB3 for the last couple of weeks and I'm sorry for that, but I was working on finishing TPATP, which is now done. That means more of my time can be devoted towards this story.**

**Chapter 3 is sort of a fun chapter. It doesn't really have anything in it that's all that important, but it's a pretty long chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Now here's Chapter Three of The Big Three.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. Stop asking me.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

**Percy POV**

Middle of September, Goode High room 121, 10:02 am

Mr. Blofis was lecturing about Shakespeare one morning in English class and I wasn't really paying attention. He was talking about Romeo and how he compared to other people during his time and something else about teenage love. Like I said, I wasn't really paying attention. I think half the class was in the same boat I was.

I sighed and tuned back in.

"Ok, since most of you don't really want to hear me talk about Romeo anymore, we're going to have a project." He slammed a pile of papers two feet high onto his desk. Everyone jerked up at the sudden movement.

Someone finally got brave and asked, "A project?"

"That's right," Mr. Blofis replied. "It'll be a partner project, which have already been assigned." Everyone groaned. "Now this is a major project and I expect you all to take this seriously. It's worth a quarter of your semester grade." Now _that_ got everyone's attention. "You are to pick a Shakespeare play, one that we haven't done and you and your partner are to create a poster, write an essay and make a presentation. It will be due the day before Halloween and presentations will start the following week. Now I will hand out the papers and announce your partners. We will choose our topics on Monday."

While Mr. Blofis handed out the multitude of papers, I looked around the room to see who could be my partner. Travis and Connor Stoll were in my class. Gods forbid I get one of them as a partner. Silena, Juniper and Rachel were also in this class. I wouldn't mind working with any of them. And finally there was Beckendorf. He would be an awesome partner to work with.

"Ok, everyone's attention back up here." Mr. Blofis had finished passing out the papers and was now standing in the front of the class holding a single piece of paper in his hand.

We all knew what the paper was. Every single student sat forward in their seat in anticipation.

"Now for your partners. Travis and Connor, Max and Bill, Silena and Rachel, Carrie and Steven, Percy and Annabeth, Sarah and Haley..."

He went on, but I stopped listening when he called my name. I immediately paled when he read Annabeth's name after mine. This was not good. Not good at all.

I looked over at Annabeth, who was smiling. She gave me a small wave. I returned a quick smile and turned back to the papers, trying to avoid eye contact with her. Great, our first major project and I had to be paired with her. The only girl who knew my actual identity. Just terrific.

Someone sat down next to me and moved the seat over.

"Hey, are you ok?" The girl asked. It was Annabeth. I quickly wiped the concerned look off of my face and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"Well, you were just sitting there boring a glare into the papers, so I wondered what was up."

"Oh, nothing," I replied. "It's just this project, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. A quarter of our semester grade? That's a big project." She paused. "So, what play do you want to do it on?"

"Not sure. I don't know that many Shakespeare plays."

"Ok, well how about Macbeth?" She asked. "Or A Midsummer Night's Dream? Or even All's Well That Ends Well?"

"Whoa whoa," I said. "Back up. I don't even recognize any of those, let alone know what they are about."

"You don't recognize Macbeth?"

"Ok, that one I recognize," I conceded. "But A Mid-Morning Nightmare? What's that one about?"

Annabeth laughed. "It's called A Midsummer Night's Dream, not A Mid-Morning Nightmare."

"Whatever," I said. "What's it about?"

Annabeth went on and explained to me about A Mid-Morning Nightmare, how the lovers had been tricked into loving the wrong person by way of the potion, how love and jealousy played a big part and finally how they all believed that what had happened to them was just a dream, even though it wasn't. All in all, I wasn't really paying attention to her, even though it sounded sort-of interesting. I was mostly worried about how she was going to recognize me and rat out the identity that I had tried so long to keep a secret.

I managed to make it through the rest of English and when I got to Chem I explained my situation to Nico quietly as Annabeth was sitting right in front of us.

"No way," he said. "This is bad. Of all the people in your English class and you get her."

"I know," I said. "It would be a miracle if I make it through this project."

"Hey, are you guys talking about the English project?" Annabeth and Abby had turned around and were now facing us. I gave Nico a look that said, 'We'll finish this later,' and turned back to the girls.

"Yeah, it's going to suck," I said.

"I know what you mean. A quarter of our semester grade?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, so you two are partners, right?" Nico asked.

"Yeah."

"So that explains why Percy hates the project." I looked over at Nico and glared at him. I would have punched Nico right then and there, but I decided not to.

"Why wouldn't I want to be her partner?" I said. "I mean, it's easy work." I got a punch then, but it wasn't from Nico. "What was that for Annabeth? I was only kidding."

"No you weren't." Annabeth had a serious look on her face. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"Wait, what? Really?" I looked at Abby. She had a smile on her face. Nico was basically on the floor laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

"No I'm not Mr. Jackson. If you could please get Mr. di Angelo off the floor, we might be able to get started." I looked up at Mr. Filaper and then past him to the board. Written in big handwriting was, 'Pop Quiz: Twenty Minutes.' I was so focused on talking with Nico and then the girls that I didn't notice that on the board. Everyone was laughing now, including Abby and Annabeth, who didn't even get singled out like us. I turned back to Nico.

"Nico! Get up!" I pulled him up by his arm. I got him back up onto his seat but less than a second later, he fell off the other side, still laughing. I looked back up at Mr. Filaper.

"Don't worry about him, Mr. Filaper. Whatever he misses is his loss."

"That's the thing, Mr. Jackson. Whatever he misses isn't just his loss. It's your loss too. This is a partner quiz." The class cracked up laughing. I looked around frantically for someone who didn't have a partner, but I didn't see anyone who was alone. I swore under my breath and turned back to Nico who was still on the floor.

"What was that, Mr. Jackson?" Our teacher asked.

"Nothing."

"Very well," he said. "You have twenty minutes, starting now. Come get your quizzes."

I turned to Nico.

"Nico! Get off the floor!" The class snickered at my predicament.

"Ok, ok, I'm good now," Nico said, catching his breath. By this time I had gotten our quiz and returned to my seat.

"Good," I said, "because we're about to fail this quiz."

Twenty minutes later, Mr. Filaper called time.

"Ok, now switch with another group. We are going to grade them in class."

"Hey bro, how did you guys do?" Abby asked me. I put my head on the table and groaned. She just laughed.

Five minutes later, after grading Abby and Annabeth's perfect 40/40, I groaned again.

"Please tell me it's over a ten," I said to Annabeth, who had our quiz.

"It is," she replied. _Oh, thank the gods,_ I thought, throwing my hands back in celebration. "You got an eleven."

I stopped. "What?"

Annabeth laughed. "You got an eleven," she replied again.

I put my head down and groaned again.

"Not doing so good over there Percy?" Travis asked across the room.

"Shut up Travis. I bet we did better than you." I paused. "Actually, I take that back."

"Why? What did you get? Was it less than a 25?" The look on our faces must have given him that answer. "What did you get?"

Nico and I definitely weren't going to answer him and I knew Abby wasn't one to rat me out like that.

"An 11."

Annabeth? Not so much.

Nico and I immediately glared at her. Luckily for her, and probably for Nico and I, the bell chose to ring at that moment. The rest of the students started to file out of the room. Nico and I were going to follow when Mr. Filaper called us back into the room. I told Travis to wait for me outside the school and we turned back to our teacher.

"You two really need to study your notes. You shouldn't be getting that low on a quiz. Especially a partner quiz."

"Yeah, we know Mr. Filaper," Nico replied.

"Ok. Make sure you study over the weekend. You have one last chance on Monday. I expect a score in the thirties."

"Thank you Mr. Filaper," I said. With that we walked out of the room. Nico and I went our separate ways to our lockers.

When I got to mine I was in for a surprise. The glare returned to my face.

"What do you want Annabeth?"

"I just wanted to remind you that we got twenty-nine points higher than you on that quiz."

"Oh shut up. Filaper's giving us another chance on Monday."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. Now why are you really here?"

"English project, remember? We have to pick our topic on Monday."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, we need to have a couple of options, just in case ours get taken."

"Ok, well what do you want to do about it?" I asked her.

"Well, I was thinking that we should probably get together this weekend."

"Uh, I don't know," I said. "I think I might be doing something this weekend."

Annabeth's face dropped. "Oh, ok."

"Hey, let's do this then. Let me give you my phone number and then I'll text you tomorrow morning to see if we can hook up." Annabeth gave me a look. "Not like that."

"Ok fine." We exchanged phone numbers and then headed out of the school together.

When we got outside, the Stoll brothers were talking with Thalia, Nico and Abby. Annabeth and I walked up to them.

"So, Percy, what did you want to talk about?" Travis asked.

"Race night tonight. You up for riding shotgun?"

"Yeah man."

"Wait. What about me?" Connor asked.

"You're with me, Stoll," Nico said. "We're going to take down Percy and your brother."

"Wait, you guys are racing?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Do you want to come?"

"No," she replied quickly. "My mom would kill me if she found out that I watched a race."

I shrugged. "Your loss." I turned back to the Stolls. "You up for it?"

"Most definitely," they replied.

"Ok, we'll be at your house at 8 sharp."

"Ok." We all hopped in our respective cars.

"You sure you don't want to come Annabeth? You could say you were at a movie or something."

"No, I'm fine," she replied. "Thanks for the offer anyway. Let me know how it turns out."

"Ok, see you."

"See you."

I turned away from her and took off home. When we got back to our penthouse suite, we collapsed on the sofa. None of us did our homework. Why should we when we have a whole weekend to procrastinate?

Five hours later, we pulled up to the front step of the Stoll's house. Abby and I had the convertible and Nico and Thalia had the other Ferrari, which unfortunately wasn't a convertible model.

Travis and Connor came out, looking amazed.

"You have _two_ Ferraris?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, now hop in Stoll," I said. "We have a race to win." Abby moved to the back and Travis climbed in shotgun.

We drove to the abandoned street. I stopped short and Nico pulled up next to me.

"Ok, we'll do the short, medium and long ones Nico. You know the rules." I turned to Connor. "Any last bets Stoll? We put the cap at twenty."

"Is that per race or overall?" He asked.

"That depends," I said. "Can you afford to lose $60?"

"Are you saying I'm poor, Jackson?"

"You will be after this."

"Fine. You're on. Twenty per race."

"Is that per person?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"Twenty to each me and Travis."

"To _each_ of you?" He seemed hesitant all of a sudden.

"Oh, Nico would help you pay. Say he would pay me and you would pay your brother. Isn't that right, Nico?"

"Yep."

"Oh, ok. I thought I would lose $120 there."

"Don't worry Stoll, you won't lose a single dollar," Nico said confidently.

I smirked. "We'll see about that." I turned to Travis. "That sound good to you?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with winning $60," he said.

"Nico? Connor? You cool with that?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Ok, well let's shake on it and it's binding. The girls have it on camera, so you can't back out."

I shook Connor's hand and then we inched up to the line.

"You better know what you're doing Percy," Travis told me.

I glanced at him. "Don't worry Stoll, you'll be sixty bucks richer by the time the night's out." I turned back to the light. When it turned green, both Nico and I slammed into first gear. I knew I needed a good start to this first race and I got it. Nico's model had quicker acceleration than mine, so I needed to be perfect. I might have had better top speed, but acceleration was key in a short race like this. If he was able to cut in front of me, I knew we couldn't win this short race.

Nico had pulled out a little bit due to the greater acceleration and was about to cut in front of me when he had to shift. His forward momentum faltered just slightly. I shifted into fifth gear and passed the 65 mph mark. We started to gain a little.

You see, I'm a better shifter than Nico. If it was the other way around, he would have already pulled in front of me and we would have lost. But that's not the case. I shifted into sixth gear and we eclipsed the 100 mph mark as we rounded the one and only bend in the first course. The light signaling the finish line came into view. We passed Nico and started to pull away. By the time we had crossed the finish line three seconds ahead of them we were going over 130.

"Haha! Take that suckers!" Travis yelled as we crossed the finish line.

* * *

"Round 2. The second light Nico." We were back at the starting line. Both Connor and Nico were ignoring me now.

The light turned green and I'll admit I didn't get off to that great of a start. Within 300 yards Nico was able to pull in front of me.

"Come on Percy! What are you doing?" I didn't answer and instead shifted into sixth gear. We closed the gap between us, but Nico still had the preferred position of inside lane. We only had one more turn to go before the finish would come into view.

As we went into the curve, Nico stayed in the inside lane, as expected. I knew that he wasn't stupid enough to give me the inside. I also knew that our only hope was to go into the outside lane and hope our top speed outmatched the short distance we had to travel.

We _almost_ got back to win. I had gone around the outside and we slowly closed the gap between us. It wasn't enough though. As we went through the light, Nico was ahead of us by a half of a car.

We were tied 1 race to 1.

* * *

"For all the marbles," I said, keeping my attention on the light, which would turn any second.

"Ready to lose, Percy?" Connor asked. I risked a glance over to him, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Percy! The light's green!" I swore under my breath and hit the accelerator. Nico and Connor had a three hundred yard lead on us and it was increasing. Very quickly I shifted into sixth gear and we slowly started to catch up to them. Slowly.

The lead maxed out at five hundred yards, but I managed to cut it down as we approached the last turn. The finish line was just on the other side of the turn. For this turn, you had to slow down, as Nico was doing in front of me, and you had to slow down a lot, at least down to like 100 mph rather than 150. As Nico entered the final turn, the lead was a hundred and fifty yards, and there was only one way I could catch him. I downshifted into fifth gear.

"Percy, what are you doing?" I ignored Travis and focused on the task at hand.

We entered the turn and I quickly turned the wheel back the opposite way. The back of the car caught up with the front. A trail of smoke came out from behind the car. We were drifting.

We came out of the corner and I shifted back into sixth gear. We flew past Nico and Connor. I took a glance at the speedometer and read 170. We crossed the finish line a whole four car-lengths in front of Nico and I brought the car to a stop.

"Woohoo!" Travis yelled. "That was fucking amazing dude!" He gave me a high five.

We hopped out of the car and walked up to Nico and Connor, who had parked behind us. We shook hands.

"What just happened?" Connor asked. "One second, I look back and you are so far behind us, and then the next second, you're flying by us."

"Connor, Connor, Connor," I said. "Sometimes a little drift is good for the soul."

"You drifted? That's sick. How fast were you going?"

"172 mph," Travis said. "I looked at the speedometer as we crossed the finish line."

"You topped her out?" Nico asked me.

"Yeah, I wasn't losing twenty bucks, cuz." Nico rolled his eyes. He knew that I could afford losing twenty dollars, and I did too. But hey, we had an image to keep up.

Nico handed me a twenty just as Connor was handing his brother the same amount. We shook hands once more and Abby spoke.

"This epic battle between Percy Jackson and Travis Stoll and Nico di Angelo and Connor Stoll must now come to an end. Money has exchanged hands and respect has been given. The battle has been fought hard and now the rewards are evident. Keep an eye out. Look for this video of epicness to come to a YouTube account near you. Until then, this is Abigail Jackson, signing off." She stopped filming. The other five of us rolled our eyes. "What? I had to end it somehow."

"Whatever," I said, turning towards the Stolls. "Come on, we should get you two home. It's getting late."

We took the Stolls back to their house and headed back to ours. That 'video of epicness' was posted on YouTube the next morning and by the end of the weekend had over 15,000 views. All was fun and games until Monday, when Nico and I each got a speeding ticket in the mail. But hey, when you have a video as great as that, who cares about a little speeding ticket?

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think? I probably confirmed a lot of your guesses for who Percy's partner would be. Honestly, I didn't feel like doing anyone else. We have a second race with the Stolls; this time much closer. What did you think of that? I don't think I'm going to do any more street races, but it's still a possibility in the future.**

**Now for the Question of the Chapter: If you could write your own Question of the Chapter, what would it be? (honestly, I'm running out of questions to ask.) If I end up using one of your questions in any of my stories, I would give you the credit and you would become famous. Ok, maybe not famous, but you get my point. So please give a bro some help, and I might give you a sneak peek into my new, upcoming story.**

**Now for update news: Chapter 13 of TPATP will be up on Thursday as promised. Chapter 14 of TPATP will be up on the following Thursday and then Chapter 4 of TB3 will be up on Tuesday October 9th.**

**Make sure you review!**

**Thanks!**

**-PSON**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviewing guys, I really appreciate it. The questions were very good questions and I am using one that was submitted at the end of the chapter. Keep sending in questions and I will keep using them. Thanks.**

**It's been a long time since I've updated TB3, hasn't it? It's been, what, three weeks now? Good golly gosh, I'd better update then.**

**Enough of my talking. Here's Chapter Four of The Big Three.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan would not be writing on Fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

**Percy POV**

Beginning of October, Goode High Junior Hallway, 7:45 am

I was walking with Thalia one morning in early October when we noticed a flyer on the wall. It read, 'Battle of the Bands: Goode High Edition.' Underneath were seven or eight lines with names listed. I turned to Thalia.

"Why didn't we hear of this?" I asked her.

"Because no one likes you, that's why." Thalia and I turned around. What we found were four seniors. In the Junior wing of the school.

"What do you want Luke?" I asked. He was about to answer when a girl yelled his name. She ran over and gave him a hug. It took me a second, but I realized it was Annabeth. What was she doing with seniors? Especially these seniors.

"Hey Annabeth," he said. He put his arm around her shoulder and turned back to me. "I already told you punk. No one likes you."

"That made no sense whatsoever." I locked eyes with Annabeth for a second. She seemed confused.

"Whatever. People might think you are good with a guitar, but you don't know anything."

"Really?" I asked, a smirk on my face. "And you do?"

One of his friends tried to come at me. Luke held him back and smirked at me. By this time a small crowd had gathered. I didn't want to get caught up in anything, so I looked at Thalia and we started to walk off.

"To answer your question, you don't know anything about making a band. You may have a Ferrari, but that doesn't mean anything punk. It just means you're an egotistical little prick."

I turned back around. Thalia gave me a warning look.

"Oh, and what does this have to do with making a band again?" I returned.

"You could never keep a band together. People would shun you the second you made it." I had to force myself to not laugh. "And even if you could, you would never be as good as us."

I looked at him. "And who's in your band that makes you so good?"

"It's me, Ethan, Chris and Doug. We're The Lords of Time."

I nodded when he said Chris' name. I had respect for him, but the other three were just douchebags. And their name? Wow, I had to restrain myself even more to stop from laughing.

I didn't even answer him. I just walked away. Thalia followed me. Luke kept saying things, something about winning the Battle of the Bands, but I didn't really care. I was mostly worried about laughing my ass off. Thalia and I went our separate ways and I sat down next to Abby in homeroom, still laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked me. I explained to her Luke's attempted folly at me. "Wow, what a douche."

"Yeah I know. If only he knew." We shared a laugh.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So, do you want to go?"

"Go to what?"

"The Battle of the Bands thing."

I stopped laughing. "Why?" I asked.

"To laugh at him. Duh." We laughed again.

"Ok, I'm all for that."

* * *

A week later, the four of us were sitting in the third row of the auditorium waiting for Luke's band to come onto the stage. Surprisingly, it was pretty packed. I didn't expect that many people to come out to this. Finally, Luke's band came out to set up their instruments.

"Up next," the announcer said, "is The Lords of Time, which consists of seniors Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Chris Rodriguez and Doug Smeltzer. They will be the last band to play this evening." Applause rang out from the listeners. None of the four of us were included in that.

All of a sudden, someone slipped into the seat next to me breathing heavy.

"Did I miss them?" It was Annabeth.

"Miss who?" I asked her.

"Luke and the guys. I told them I would come watch them play." I rolled my eyes and answered her sincerely.

"No, they play next."

"Oh, good."

They finally got everything set up and started to play.

To be honest, they weren't that bad. Of course we were better, but they weren't a bad band.

Well, that is until they tried to play one of our songs.

"Thank you, thank you," Luke said. They had just finished up a song. "Ok, now we have one last song for you guys tonight, and it's a cover of a pretty popular song. I think you guys should recognize it." He turned back to Chris, who was on drums, and nodded.

Less than three seconds into the song, the four of us looked at each other. We had all recognized it. They were playing Fight, our second-most popular song.

When they got to the chorus, I couldn't help myself. I started cracking up. I fell back into my seat. Luckily, everyone was standing, so Luke wasn't able to see me laughing.

Annabeth did though since she was sitting right next to me.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked me. I quickly shut up. I had forgotten she was there.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this song is so much better when it's played by the people who actually wrote it."

"Yeah, I agree with you, but it isn't bad. Why are you laughing at them though?"

"I don't know," I said, trying to keep an honest look on my face. "It's just-I don't know."

"It's just what?" She asked. Jeez, why was she all over me on this?

Luckily, Luke finally ended the song, and applause rang throughout the auditorium. Annabeth gave me a glare and proceeded to clap for Luke. I gave him a half-hearted attempt at clapping. Nico, Abby and Thalia looked over at me, surprised. I gave a not-so-subtle movement towards Annabeth and they clapped too.

After the winning trophy had been given to Luke, we were able to finally get out of the auditorium and back to our car where the four of us cracked up the entire way home.

"Oh my gods, I can't believe that they played one of _our _songs. If only he knew!" Thalia said. She looked drunk walking because she was laughing so hard. The rest of us weren't much better.

"Ok, can you guys play that song for real?" Abby asked as we walked through the front door. "I don't think I can sleep with that in my head."

The rest of us agreed and we headed to our sound booth, where we proceeded to play Fight three times perfect to get Luke's song out of our head.

If only he knew what he was getting himself into.

* * *

It was three days after the Battle of the Bands and a Friday. The day before, Annabeth and I had agreed to work on our English project that weekend. We had gotten A Mid-Morning Nightmare as our topic. We were going to start it Friday afternoon, and then I would come back to her house Saturday where we would work on it some more. I had made sure that we would work at her house. Bringing her to my house would just give away my identity.

So Friday we took our two Ferraris to school. I told Annabeth I would take her home, so she just got a ride with a friend to school. The day passed quickly and before I knew it Annabeth and I were heading out the door.

"So, you ready for this project?" I asked her. In response, she pulled out a folder from her backpack. It read 'English Project.' When she opened it, papers filled the pockets.

"Well, I was doing a little research-" She started.

"Jeez, Annabeth," I said. "I now know what you've been doing the past three weeks."

"What? I only researched last night."

"And you came up with all those papers?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Hey, it's a big project, so I'm going to do as much research as I can. What did you do?"

"Uh, I just read the play. That's about it."

"Oh my gods Percy. You're so hopeless."

"Hey!" I said. "You should be glad I did that much."

Annabeth gave me a look, but didn't say anything.

We made our way out to my car and we hopped in. Annabeth directed me to her house and within fifteen minutes we were hanging out in her living room.

"Ok, so what do we all need again?" Annabeth asked me.

"Uh, a poster, an essay and a presentation," I remembered.

"Ok. Which one do you want to start with first?"

"Uh, I have no idea."

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, you need to do something with this project. I'm not doing all of the work, so just pick one."

"Ok, fine," I replied. "Uh, the poster."

"No, we should start with the essay. Then we can just use that to do the poster and the presentation later." Annabeth turned towards her computer and powered it up.

I raised my hands in the air as if to say, 'Well, then why didn't you just say that?' Luckily Annabeth didn't see the motion.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm getting my laptop from my room." Annabeth walked out of the room. She returned a couple of minutes later, holding one of the sleekest laptops I have ever seen.

I looked away and then did a double take.

"Whoa, is that the new Macbook?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"How do you have that? It hasn't even come out yet." I would know, since I have one myself.

"My mom somehow got it for me."

"Oh, that's pretty cool."

"Thanks," Annabeth said. "Let's get started."

With that we started to work. Two hours later, a crash came from the doorway. I turned and was about to go see what it was when Annabeth spoke.

"Don't worry," she said. "It's probably just my brothers getting home."

"Oh, ok." I turned back around to work. A couple minutes later, two kids ran into the room. They spoke simultaneously.

"Annabeth! We're ho-" They stopped short. I turned around to look at the two brothers and found that they were looking straight at me. Smiles started to form on their faces. They looked at each other and then, as if they had rehearsed it, turned back towards me. "Annie's got a boyfriend!"

Annabeth whipped around from the computer and looked at them. Then she seemed to remember that I was in the same room. Her face turned a deep shade of red.

Normally I would say I was pretty smooth, but normally I wasn't dealing with little kids. They are so unpredictable.

"Uh, we're not dating," I said eventually. And then, when I thought it couldn't get any more awkward, Annabeth's dad walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" He asked. Then he noticed me sitting quite close to his daughter. We had been comparing notes just a few moments ago, so I was a little closer to her than I normally would have been. "Oh, hello," Mr. Chase continued, "And you are?"

I quickly regained my composure. Adults were more my speed. I quickly stood up and extended my hand towards Annabeth's dad.

"Percy Jackson," I said. "We're working on a project together."

"Oh, ok," he replied, shaking my hand.

"No dad, we're not dating," Annabeth put in immediately.

Mr. Chase looked at me and then back at Annabeth. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then decided against it.

"Oh, ok," he eventually said again. "Have fun you two. Come on Bobby and Matthew. Let's leave these two alone." The three guys left the room. Annabeth and I got back to work, although a little more awkwardly than before. I sat a little bit farther from Annabeth.

Soon, however, I had to call it a night. My mom wanted me back by 7 and I was planning on heading out to the movies with the guys that night, so Annabeth and I decided to finish the project tomorrow. We settled for 1 pm the next day and I gathered my books and headed out to my car to drive home.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Middle of October, Annabeth's House, 7:12 pm

Percy had left around thirty minutes ago and now the five of us were sitting down for dinner. Dinner was a little late that night, since Percy and I were busy doing our project. My brothers kept stealing glances at me, and I returned a glare every time I caught them. I knew they wouldn't let go the fact that I had a guy over for a couple of weeks. Eventually I couldn't contain myself.

"Will you two stop looking at me?"

"So he _is_ your boyfriend," Bobby said.

"Boyfriend?" My step-mother inquired. "What boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." My step-mother had missed Percy by only a couple of minutes, thank the gods. I didn't want another person on the case the Percy was my boyfriend. Which, don't get me wrong, Percy was cute, but I still didn't like the feeling that the rest of my family thought he was my boyfriend when he actually wasn't.

While I was thinking about this, my step-mom had asked what he had looked like, and that's when my father brought up another one of my fears.

"Well, you know that poster that she has up in her room? The one with the guy who she thinks is extremely cute?"

"Well, he is," I defended.

"Either way. You know, the one that she wanted to see in concert?"

"Oh yeah, I know which one you're talking about."

"Well, he looked a lot like that guy on the poster."

Boom. My worst fear confirmed. I had tried to blow it off. None of his friends had said anything about the resemblance, and I didn't want to ask his sister about it because I didn't want to seem foolish.

What am I talking about? Well, Percy looks exactly like the lead singer of my favorite band, The Big Three.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think? Annabeth is officially suspecious of Percy now. What's going to happen next chapter? You are going to have to read on to find out.**

**In other news, my most popular story, The Princess and the Peasant, is now COMPLETE. There is currently a live vote on whether a sequel will be produced or not. If you haven't read TPATP yet, please do so. It will be worth your time. I'm sure many people can attest to that statement.**

**Update news: If you didn't know already, the decision for whether or not a TPATP sequel will be written will be up on my website just under the head banner by next Tuesday the 23rd. I will not say whether a sequel will be written on Fanfiction. You need to check the website. Chapter Five of TB3 will be up probably on next Thursday the 25th or the following Monday the 29th. I'm not sure which yet.**

**I will be releasing a new story sometime within the next couple of weeks. It is NOT the sequel to TPATP, so don't get excited. More news on that will follow.**

**Now for the Question of the Chapter (all rights go to annabeth the wise girl): What is your favorite place in Camp Half-Blood? Please describe it.**

**Wow, good question. Let's see...my favorite place in CHB...I'd have to say the Fireworks beach. One, it's a beach and who wouldn't want to be at a beach and two, I have always wondered what the fireworks the Hephaestus kids put on looked like. And of course, if I had a girlfriend as amazing as Miss Annabeth Chase, I would love to take her on a stroll along the beach. Girls love that sort of thing. As for describing it, I think Riordan has that pretty much covered. It's a beach and they show fireworks there. Pretty simple, no?**

**Anyways, there's your answer annabeth the wise girl. Now you, and the rest of my readers, need to answer the same thing.**

**Make sure to review (and answer her question)!**

**Thanks!**

**-PSON**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I haven't updated this in FOREVER. I'm sorry, but I've had writer's block, I haven't been able to think of anything to write...give me some ideas in your reviews. Thanks.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Here's Chapter Five of The Big Three.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

**Annabeth POV**

Middle of October, Annabeth's House, 12:53 pm

I knew I needed to figure this out. Was Percy the guy on my poster or not? I was sitting up in my room with my laptop staring back and forth between the poster and my computer, trying to figure out this situation. Everything else that we needed for the project was scattered on the floor.

Within ten minutes, Percy had arrived at my house once again. I led him up to my room. Percy hesitated slightly at the doorway.

"Uh, why are we doing it in your room? What's wrong with the living room?"

"My brothers are having friends come over soon," I replied. "I didn't think you wanted them to annoy you while we were working."

"Ok, I guess that's legit." He walked over and sat next to me on my bed. He didn't look at the poster, but he could have already noticed it. "What are you looking at?"

I quickly exited out of the browser that I was currently on, which was the website of The Big Three. I didn't want him thinking I was weird. Luckily the essay was still up.

"The essay," I said smoothly. "I was looking over it for any typos and that sort of thing."

"Oh," Percy said abruptly. "Well, you can keep doing that." I laughed. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Oh yeah," I said, setting my laptop aside. Percy held his arm in front of me and I stopped.

"Is it in the fridge?" He asked simply.

"Yeah." Percy stood up and started to walk out. "You know where it is?"

"In the kitchen," he replied sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'll find it."

"Bring me back a Coke!" I said as he disappeared from view. I only hope that he heard me.

A couple minutes later, Percy returned with two Cokes, which means he heard me. He was drinking out of the one.

Percy sat down next to me on the bed and handed me the other Coke.

"I dropped that one, so you might not want to open it right away."

I looked over at him, but he was too busy looking at the computer screen.

"Well, give me that one then," I said. Percy looked up at me. He shrugged and handed me the open can. It was about 80% full. I was about to take a drink from it when he grabbed my leg. Well, he didn't actually grab my leg. He grabbed the Coke that was sitting in my lap, but I wasn't expecting it, so I almost spilled my Coke all over my laptop. I let out a slight yelp, but managed not to spill the Coke. Percy gave me a look, but shrugged it off.

He flipped the unopened can right-side up and was about to open it when I realized what he was doing.

"Percy, don't!" I said.

"What?" He replied, looking over at me. He opened the can with a FWPSH sound and I covered my laptop to protect it from the spraying soda. I sat there awkwardly for around three seconds before Percy said something.

"Uh, Annabeth, what are you doing?"

I slowly relaxed and looked over at him. An open soda can was in his hand. I looked over at my Coke which was on my bedside stand and then back over at him.

"But you – the can – fizz –" I couldn't form a complete sentence.

"You really think I dropped that can of soda?" Percy said. "Come on Annabeth, if I had actually dropped the soda, I wouldn't have given it to you."

"Wait," I said. "So you were joking?"

"Well yeah."

"Oh my gods Percy, you're so immature." I flipped by laptop back open and continued to read through the essay. Percy slid up next to me. My heartbeat quickened slightly. He leaned over towards me even more and my heartbeat quickened again.

"Doesn't Shakespeare have an 'e' on the end?" My heart stopped.

"What?"

"Shakespeare. Doesn't it end with an 'e'?"

"Well yeah. Why?" Percy pointed to the screen.

"You forgot it." I looked at the screen. Sure enough, the essay read 'Shakespear.' I quickly typed in an e. "And doesn't summer have two 'm's?" He pointed two lines further down. I made the correction. "Apple has two 'p's."

"Ok, enough," I snapped. Percy laughed. "Maybe I haven't gotten there yet."

"Now I know that isn't true," he replied. "You told me you were checking the essay before I got here. This is only the first page. You can't tell me that with your smarts that you couldn't read the first page in three hours. Unless you were doing something else." He gave me a look. I blushed slightly, but then figured out what he was trying to tell me. I pushed him away with my left hand.

"Percy, you're disgusting. Get out of here." He laughed.

"I'm just kidding. You were probably texting a cute guy this morning."

"I was texting you," I said suspiciously.

"My point exactly. I mean, Annabeth, I didn't know you liked me like that." He said the last part in a girly kind of voice.

"Oh Percy, shut up!" He laughed. "Are we going to do this project or not?"

Percy stopped laughing and hesitated for a second. I looked back over at him and realized he was looking over my right shoulder. My heartbeat quickened once more. That was where my TB3 poster was.

"Are you ok?" I asked him without looking over at the poster. Percy looked back down at me.

"Oh, yeah, fine," he said quickly. "Project, right. Hey, I just remembered I needed to call Nico when I got over here. Do you mind if I go call him?"

"No, that's fine. I'll keep looking for typos." Percy gave me a half-hearted smile and walked out of the room.

Now that was weird. Percy seemed to recognize the poster, but I didn't know what that meant. Does that mean he hates that band? That he has the exact same poster (which would be weird)? Or that he recognizes the poster because he was in the poster? That final option was looking to be the correct one.

I remembered the first day of school. English, second period. I was already sitting in my seat, not wanting to be late to any of my other classes after homeroom that morning. A guy walked into the room. He was one of the last ones to enter. A couple of people greeted him. He was wearing a gray American Eagle t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked eerily familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint as to why. The way he walked, the way he held himself, it was all familiar. It wasn't until he turned to look at me that it all clicked into place. His shaggy black hair was a mess and looked to be half-combed, if you could call it that. His bright sea-green eyes were some that could make your heart melt as they did with mine.

You could say I had a crush immediately when I saw this guy. But something stopped me. I had felt this way before. It was spring break. My friends had surprised me a couple of weeks earlier by getting me tickets to see my favorite band, The Big Three, play in action in San Francisco. I had happily accepted. I was already in love with their music and once I got to the concert, I fell in love with their lead singer, like almost any other girl that was there. His voice was extremely melodic and his black hair and sea-green eyes made me want to faint. That's when it hit me. This guy who had just walked into the English room looked just like the lead singer of The Big Three.

My suspicion grew from there. I constantly was working with him and his sister in math and we met again in Chemistry. It escalated to its climax when we were paired together for the English project.

Now here I was, sitting in my room alone, waiting for the very same guy to return from his call. I wasn't really looking over the essay for typos. Eventually, after five minutes of anxious waiting, I couldn't take it anymore. I headed down to the kitchen to grab another soda. I was about to head back up to my room when I heard a voice talking on the other side of the open window. It was Percy's.

"-that's the thing. She has a poster in her room. In her room, Thalia. What am I supposed to do? Try to ignore the poster? She already spotted me looking at it once. I could barely blow her off there. Twice would just be suspicious." He was quiet for a couple of seconds. "Her brothers have friends over. We can't do it anywhere else. I've already asked her anyway. Asking her again would just be suspicious." Another section of silence. "Thalia, she has a poster of me in her bedroom! What-"

That confirmed my worst fear. I dropped the soda can I had just gotten out of the fridge. It landed on the floor and bounced a couple of times. It rolled away from me towards the door. Percy's voice cut off abruptly. I heard him swear and hang up his phone. Five seconds later, the door to the kitchen opened. Percy came walking in when he noticed me standing in the kitchen. He looked down and saw the Coke can lying on the kitchen floor. He bent over and picked it up. He slowly looked up at me. He seemed to piece the puzzle together.

We stood there awkwardly for a couple of seconds. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I don't know why, but eventually tears started to form on my face. I quickly turned and took off towards my room, leaving Percy standing in the kitchen with a single can of Coke in his hand. When I got to my room I slammed the door behind me. I slumped against the door and let the tears flow. Several hours later I was still sitting in the same position, not sure why I had broken down crying.

All of a sudden, my computer 'dinged' like I had gotten an email. I forced myself to get up from the door and I headed over to my bed. That's when I noticed Percy had left his jacket here. I forced myself not to look at it and I opened my laptop and clicked on the notification. I was surprised though, when it took me to the TB3 website, rather than my email. When the website finished loading, I was in for a surprise. The top news headline read,

**TB3 BAND MEMBERS' NAMES REVEALED! EAST COAST TOUR KICKING OFF OVER CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Middle of October, TB3 Penthouse, 5:38 pm

"Are you sure about this Percy?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," I eventually replied. "Just get it over with."

Abby hit the enter key and our updated webpage was now online.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What did you think? Pretty interesting, huh?**

**My new story S&R is a hit, I think. Thanks to all of those who read and reviewed the first two chapters.**

**In other words, there are only twenty more days until the sequel to TPATP debuts! Are you excited? I know I am. I'll give you guys an insight into the first chapter: It's a short chapter, but it's a powerful one. Here's an excerpt:**

_**So that means he **_**was**_** here. I ran back into the bedroom, still carrying the towel. I scanned around the room once more. Maybe he was playing a trick on me. I continued to scan over the room.**_

_**My confidence crumbled when I finally saw the letter. It was sitting on the writing desk in plain sight. The towel dropped out of my hand and fell to the floor at the center of the room. I made my way over to the writing desk slowly, my fear and worry escalating.**_

_**On the envelope was a single word written in Percy's handwriting: Annabeth. I could feel the tears starting to form on my face. I could tell where this was going.**_

**This is obviously in Annabeth's POV. Every two chapters in the sequel will switch POVs, rather than every one like in TPATP.**

**Tell me what you think and you can be sure to expect the full chapter on December 17th.**

**Now for the Question of the Chapter (credit goes to Pokemonchen): If you could change one thing in your life, what would it be?**

**Wow, great question. For me, eighth grade. I was planning on asking this girl that I had liked since sixth grade out on the last day of school, but I only really saw her once during the day and I didn't take my opportunity. Things got awkward over the summer and it wasn't really until last year (eleventh grade) that the awkwardness went away and we started talking without the awkwardness. Not really all that much, but still more than nothing. So in answer to your question, Pokemonchen, I would have taken my opportunity and asked her out in person. I've always wondered what my life would be if she said yes. Or if she said no. I guess I'll never know. Sigh. Oh well. Let's get back on track.**

**Make sure you review!**

**Thanks!**

**-PSON**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been too long. Two months is too long of a time, don't you think?**

**I want to start off by saying sorry. I had intended to upload this chapter yesterday, but I didn't because I was really sick. But it's not too bad, right? I got it up today after all. Sorry if you were expecting it yesterday.**

**Now there are two subliminal messages, I guess, in this chapter. See if you guys can find them. The answers will be posted on my profile after I have posted this.**

**Now here's Chapter Six of The Big Three. Enjoy guys.**

**Disclaimer: Still not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

**Abby POV**

Middle of October, New York City, 7:50 am

Yeah, so we didn't go to school on Monday. That's sort of expected. I guess we would eventually head back, but probably not this week.

We were world famous now. On average, the four of us got over 3,000 messages over the weekend. Luckily, where we lived wasn't publicized, since none of us had ever invited anyone over, so paparazzi didn't swarm us the second the announcement was made. However that was sure to change.

As of right now we were headed downtown to visit our parents, since for once they were all back in New York at the same time.

Fifteen minutes later Percy pulled up to Sound Limiter Spy, US, which was the company our parents founded. It's not as well-known as, say Apple or Google, but it still is quite the noteworthy company.

We took the glass elevator up to the 102nd floor and the four of us were immediately admitted into the office.

Seated at the mahogany table were four men, three of which were clearly brothers. The man seated at the head of the table wore a deep-blue pinstriped suit. His gray beard was trimmed and his dark hair glistened against the backdrop. His hard gray eyes meant business, but clearly shone in the presence of his daughter.

The man seated to the immediate right to the head of the table also wore a suit, which was quite different than his usual khakis and Hawaiian shirt. His black hair and beard were both neatly trimmed, just like his brother, and his sea green eyes and nice tan remained as vivid as they had been since the last time we saw him. The two of us made eye contact and I couldn't help but smile.

The man seated on the opposite side of the table was the third brother. Quite different in his complexion compared to the previous brother, this man was pale, but still very intimidating due to his intense black eyes. His thin black hair came down to his shoulders.

I didn't recognize the fourth man seated at the table. His scruffy beard was pretty long and his brown hair was thinning. When I made eye contact with him, his intense brown eyes seemed to be investigating the four of us by looking over each of us one by one.

"Interesting," the man said. "So this is the band everyone's raving about nowadays?"

"Sorry for being blunt," Percy said while stepping forward, "but who are you?"

The man seated at the table just chuckled.

"Who am I?" He asked. "Shouldn't the question be 'Who are you?'" When Percy didn't answer, the man turned towards our Uncle Zeus. "Didn't you say they just revealed themselves?"

"Yeah, just this past Saturday."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Now hold up," Thalia said. Typical for her to take over the situation. "I don't care who you are old man and I don't care what you have to do with us. We're just here to visit our parents for a change."

Again the man just laughed.

"Very well Thalia. You're just like your mother, you know."

You could say that surprised Thalia a little bit. "My mother?"

"Thalia, this is Chiron," Zeus said. "He was your mother's manager for her band when she was in college."

"My mother had a band?"

"Yes Thalia," Zeus said. "You get all of your talent from her, not me."

Thalia was stunned.

"So what does he have to do with us then?" Percy asked.

"Nothing really," our dad said. "Just a reference if needed. You four are already set as we can already see, but it never hurts to have another opinion."

"Oh-kay." You could tell that Percy wasn't really convinced. I would say that I wasn't really pulled over either.

However, as the day went on, the four of us warmed up to Chiron. He did have quite the understanding of the music world. We soon wrapped up our visit to our parents and the four of us headed home.

When we got home, however, the four of us were in for a surprise.

As we walked through the door, the two boys immediately stopped.

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"I smell food," Nico said. Thalia and I rolled our eyes. Boys will be boys.

"I do too," Percy confirmed. "And that means one of three things: either someone has broken into our suite and is cooking food, we're in the wrong apartment, or…" he paused and made eye contact with me. Understanding passed between the two of us.

"…Mom's here," we said together.

The two of us took off, with Thalia and Nico surely following close behind. I threw down my jacket on the couch as we passed it and sprinted into the kitchen, where, sure enough, our mother was decked all-out in kitchen attire.

She jumped back in surprise as the four of us entered the kitchen.

"Oh my gods," she said surprised. "You four are lucky that I didn't have a knife in my hand. You down right scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry mom," I said.

"It's alright Abbs," she replied while giving me a hug. "So how did your day go?"

"Great," Percy replied. "But why are you here?"

"Can't I see you four every once and a while?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Nico said pointing to the stove, "but your pot is overflowing."

And that's how our night started. We all reminisced with our mom and after a couple blue cookies each, she left, promising to come back next week.

* * *

**Percy POV**

Middle of October, Goode High School, 7:25 am

So I decided to make a little side trip to school the next day. I had gotten to the school early, and now I was waiting as the kids started to file in. Several people came up to me to talk, and I did, but none of them were people that I was looking for. After around ten minutes, a voice could be heard down the hall.

"Percy? Is that you?"

I turned to look at who called my name and found it was Travis Stoll.

"Hey man," I replied. "How's it going?" We shared a bro-hug.

"It's going good. How about yourself?"

"Not bad." I paused. "Hey, have you checked your locker yet?"

"No, why?"

And that's when the high-pitched girlish scream could be heard from down the hall.

"That's why," I said, immediately knowing what was going on.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think? Another cliffy, huh? I'm getting really good at writing those.**

**New chapters were posted on Monday for Scars and Recognition and The Prince, The Girl and The World, so if you haven't read those yet, be sure to check them out.**

**As I've now adopted with my other stories, the Question of the Chapter will most likely be a trivia question from now on. They can relate to me, any of the Percy Jackson books, or any of my other stories that I have written. Here's the first one for TB3: In The Last Olympian, Percy and Annabeth activate Plan 23 as they head for the rivers. When they reach the first automaton, Percy's suggests to Annabeth that they name this statue something. What name does he suggest?**

**Like I said with my other stories, correct answers will get the following chapter dedicated to them. Also, people who correctly figure out both subliminal messages (sort of) will receive a special shout out. If you're not sure what I'm talking about, reread the opening author's note.**

**Thanks everyone.**

**Now make sure to review!**

**Thanks again!**

**-PSON**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, it's been waaaaaaaay too long. Almost four months if I'm counting correctly?**

**This story has been put on the side so to speak for a while now, so I'm going to upload this chapter right now. Well, you probably already knew that. Anyway, I want to try to get back into this story as well as S&R, which hasn't been updated in around the same amount of time as this one.**

**Ok, onto the story. Last chapter I had one of those trivia questions and the following people correctly gave me the name of Bill: leven, Pokemonchen, AliceOfMusic, Apol31, Olympus97, vivi-rose and i3books. Congratulations to all who answered correctly.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Enjoy Chapter Seven of The Big Three.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Enough already!**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

**Percy POV**

Middle of October, Goode High School, 7:35 am

Travis and I slowly made our way towards the scream, several others trailing behind us. Initially, teachers had rushed out of their rooms, wondering what had happened, but now they were settling down and heading back.

Ten or so people were surrounding a girl who had long black hair with streaks of chocolate brown in them. Her bright bluish green eyes were staring at disbelief at three rectangular pieces of paper, which she held unbelieving in her slim, delicate hands.

When she noticed that several other people were advancing towards her, she looked up and the two of us made eye contact. It took her around a half-second to recognize me.

A caught a sniff of apples and cinnamon as the girl wrapped me up in a hug.

"Percy!" She said as we broke apart. "I can't believe it! Is it true? This isn't some practical joke is it? You know the Stolls have pulled something like this before, right?"

"Hey Silena," I said while laughing. "Yeah, it's all true."

"You're serious?" She asked, still not believing it.

"Yeah. I'm serious." I paused for a second before continuing. "So, is everything there?" I asked, pointing towards the items in her hand.

"You tell me," she said. "Concert ticket to your gig in Miami, along with backstage passes and a paid round-trip airline ticket to Miami International and back? If you have anything else, I'd probably die."

"What?" Travis said, looking back and forth between Silena and me.

"Dude, I asked if you had checked your locker yet."

Without another word, Travis took off back the way we had come, zigzagging through all of the people standing in the hall.

I let out a small chuckle as I turned back to face Silena.

"So, who else did you invite?" She asked.

"Uh," I said, "You, Travis and Connor, Beckendorf, Katie, Rachel, Grover, Juniper and, uh, Annabeth."

"Aw, you invited Annabeth," Silena said. "How cute."

"What, no, that's not – no." I could feel my face starting to heat up.

"Ok Percy, whatever you say."

With that, Silena turned and walked off, surely to find someone else to chatter up the trip with.

* * *

The rest of the morning went on, and I was able to catch up with Grover, Beckendorf and Rachel before I had to leave because the school day was starting.

I got several text messages from everyone, but it wasn't until around four before Annabeth finally texted me. But, unlike the others, it didn't seem like she was happy. Her text message read, _Meet me at Starbucks in 30 minutes. We need to talk._

Now I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. I knew from experience that when a girl said those four words, you were probably in trouble. I took the safe route and just responded with _Ok. See you then._ I hadn't known Annabeth all _that_ long, but I knew that if I responded with anything else it would probably set her off.

Thirty minutes later, I had pulled up next to Starbucks. I could see Annabeth sitting along the far wall inside the café. I stepped out of the Ferrari and immediately into an interview. Well, sort of.

The girl who approached me looked to be around eighteen or nineteen. She had long brown hair and bright hazel eyes, which I could only tell were hazel because she was so close to me.

"Oh my god!" The girl said in a rapid-fire voice. "No way! You aren't _the_ Percy Jackson, are you?"

"Uh, yeah?" I said unprofessionally. It turned out to be more of a question than a statement.

"Oh my god, can we, like, get a picture?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said, regaining my composure.

I was barely finished before the girl replied. "Thanks so much! You are, like honestly, the hottest guy I've ever seen. Can you take a picture of us?" The last part was directed to a passing pedestrian.

"Yeah, sure," the guy said. "Wait, aren't you Percy Jackson?"

I sighed inwardly as other people began to turn and recognize me. The cycle begins now, I thought.

It was another ten minutes before I finally realized why I was here. I swore under my breath and turned to face the crowd that was now surrounding me.

"Hey, I would love to stay and take pictures with each and every one of you, but I actually came to this random Starbucks in the middle of the Big Apple for a reason." The crowd groaned. "I know, I know, but this is actually an important meeting I have, so I really do need to get going. I can take pictures later." I knew that last line was a mistake, but I had to say something. As I was saying the last couple of sentences, I had slowly started to inch my way to the door of Starbucks, which I entered now. The little bell on the door 'dinged' and I made my way over to the far side of the café. I sighed relieved.

"Hey," I said as I sat down across from Annabeth.

"You're ten minutes late," was all she said. Man, she was mad about something.

"What, no 'Hi, how's it going?'" I said, trying to lighten up the mood. " 'I heard you were famous now, so could you lend me a couple hundred thousand dollars?' " No response. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth gave me a quick look before turning her eyes back down to her phone. It was a couple more seconds before she replied.

"You think you're all that now that you're famous, don't you?"

Now, _that_ was a surprise. She was mad at me because I'm all of a sudden famous? I figured that laughing it off probably wouldn't get me anywhere. I got serious.

"Ok, why am I here?" I asked.

Annabeth, finally realizing that I was serious, put away her phone and looked up at me. She opened her mouth to speak when she stopped suddenly and looked to her right. I followed her gaze and found myself facing an eight-year-old kid. He was holding a pen and a TB3 announcement poster of our upcoming tour.

"Can you sign this?" He said, holding out the pen and poster. I smiled.

"Sure little guy," I said, ruffling his hair and taking the pen and poster. "What's your name?"

"Calvyn," he said. "Calvyn with a 'y.'"

"Calvyn with a 'y.' What an awesome name. I'm a little jealous. I wished my parents had named me Calvyn with a 'y.'"

"It's pretty awesome, isn't it?" The boy said confidently. I gave the kid a grin. I heard Annabeth give a little laugh to my right. Calvyn took a quick look over in her direction before returning his gaze to me.

"I can't disagree with you there Calvyn." I turned back towards the table and signed the poster.

I turned back to Calvyn.

"_To my number 1 fan Calvyn,_" I read, "_Keep being awesome. Percy Jackson, lead singer, The Big Three._ How's that sound?"

"Awesome!" He replied. "Thanks so much Percy!" I laughed.

"No problem, bud," I said, ruffling his hair once more.

Calvyn turned and started to run back to his parents, but he stopped after a couple of steps and turned back around.

"By the way Percy, your girlfriend's really pretty."

I had no chance to respond to that as Calvyn had already returned across the café to his parents.

I sighed, shaking my head, as I turned back to face Annabeth. Her face seemed a little red, but it was quickly fading.

"Sorry about that," I said. "You can't just turn away kids."

"Yeah, but you handled that so well," she said.

I shrugged. "People notice you more when you're famous, so you got to watch what you do and who you hang out with."

"Since when were you so philosophical?" She asked me.

"Probably since we first started going on tour. By the way, you're probably going to be in the news now."

Annabeth's eyebrow shot up at that. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm hanging out with you," I replied. "No offense, but when a guy who's famous and single happens to be hanging out with a girl and only that girl, people start to assume things."

"Oh," she said simply. "But couldn't you tell them that we're not dating?"

"I will. But that's not going to stop the rumors from starting." Annabeth sighed. "What? You don't want to be famous?"

"No. I just don't want to be associated with dating someone like you." She gave me a grin.

"Ooh," I said. "Come on now, isn't that a little harsh?"

"Not in my world."

"Says the girl who has a poster of me in her room."

"I don't have a poster of you in my room," Annabeth denied.

"Oh yeah, and you weren't looking at our website either when I was over that one time." Annabeth began to open her mouth to reply but I cut her off. "Don't even deny it. I know our website when I see it."

She was about to send back a snarky reply when the door to the café was opened quickly and a man and a woman quickly rushed through before stopping to scan the café. It looked like they were looking for someone. They scanned through the café before their gaze finally rested in the back portion, where we were sitting. The woman pointed and the two people started to move in our direction.

I swore under my breath.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked, obviously clueless.

"They're reporters," I said simply. "They've come to interview me."

* * *

**A/N:**

**First off, what did you guys think? Another cliffy, I know. Trust me, I wasn't trying to end with a cliffy, but I needed to get a chapter up today for you guys.**

**In other news, I've uploaded some other chapters for the sequel of The Princess and the Peasant, so if you haven't read those yet, please head over to my profile and check those out.**

**Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I am trying to work on Scars and Recognition later this week to try to get a chapter for that story up sometime next week.**

**I said this last chapter I uploaded in the sequel, but no one really took advantage of it. I have a Twitter account now for PSON, so if you have a Twitter account of your own, go and follow me. My username is _psonfanfiction._ I will say when I'm uploading certain chapters on my stories as well as keep you updated on my writing process.**

**Now for the Question of the Chapter: With the end of school coming up, this is just a general question as to when you guys get out of school. I think it would be interesting to find out who gets out the earliest/latest. As a senior, I get out a little earlier than the rest of my classmates, so I'm done next Friday the 31st. Then I have a week before graduation on the 8th.**

**So, let me know when you guys get out of school. I'm sure we'll have a range of dates as I'm sure some of you are already out and some of you probably still have a couple of weeks.**

**As always, make sure you review!**

**Thanks!**

**-PSON**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter from PSON, right here, hot off the coals. Ok, so maybe that was a horrible analogy, but it's a new chapter nevertheless.**

**This will be Chapter 8 of TB3, if you didn't know that already.**

**Last chapter I asked you guys when you got out of school. I'm happy to say that I am now completely done with high school other than graduation.**

**Many of you responded with the date you get out, but I'm only going to post the earliest and latest days. Here we go: Not counting tests, the two earliest releases are Pokemonchen and Apol31 who got out on May 10. The latest release goes to Trident Lover, who gets out on June 25. Ouch.**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing guys, I really appreciate the feedback.**

**Now enjoy Chapter Eight of The Big Three.**

**Disclaimer: Cover art for House of Hades was released this past week. Looks awesome! Too bad I didn't write it.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

**Annabeth POV**

Middle of October, Starbucks café, 5:00 PM

"Percy Jackson, the first interview!" I heard the woman say into the microphone as she practically sprinted over to our table. "Percy, can you tell me, why come out now? Why not sooner?"

The lady surprised me with her persistence and I wasn't even the person being interviewed. She had the microphone right up to Percy and the cameraman was over her left shoulder, catching everything. A smirk came to my face. This would be enjoyable to watch. But then Percy did something unexpected, and highly professional.

"Excuse me miss," he said. "I would very much love to answer your questions, and I'm sure you have plenty, but I'm actually in the middle of something right now, so I would very much appreciate it if you could wait until a later date."

"Oh," the reporter said, surprised. She looked over at me, as if noticing me for the first time. "Oh," she said again. "Very well. We'll wait outside." And with that, she turned around and walked back towards the entrance as if nothing had even happened.

Percy turned towards me. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Why are you sorry?" I said. "That was probably the most surprising thing you've ever done."

"No, no. Not that. You're probably going to be even more famous now."

"Oh. I see what you're saying now."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Ok, if you say so." He paused. "So, now that people won't interrupt us," he looked around to make sure no one was approaching, "why am I here again?"

"English project," I said simply.

Percy looked confused.

"Yeah, what about it?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Man, was he dense sometimes.

"Percy, you're not leaving me out on a limb for this English project, are you?" Percy's eyes widened as he realized what I was talking about. He swore under his breath.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth, I had totally forgotten about the project," he said quickly. "I'm definitely still with you on that." Before I had a chance to respond, he kept going. "How about you come over to my place next weekend, so we can finish it?"

"Your place?" I asked surprised. "Since when have you invited people over to your place?"

"Uh, never," he said awkwardly. "You'd be the first."

"Oh, well in that case…" I trailed off. "I'd love to come over."

Percy smiled in relief.

"You probably have one of those high-rise apartments that has your own personal Jacuzzi and sound booth to record your songs in and-" I laughed jokingly, making fun of the fact that he was probably filthy rich.

"Well, it's not really a Jacuzzi, but yeah," he replied.

"Wait," I said, my laughter cutting off abruptly. "You really have a high-rise apartment."

"Yeah. Well, a high-rise penthouse, if that counts."

I just about died.

"You live in a penthouse suite and all this time you've been going to a public school?"

"Yeah, that way we don't have to pay taxes," he replied, as if that was all that mattered.

I looked at Percy in a different way. Yeah, sure, I had automatically assumed that he lived a higher lifestyle once I knew he was a part of TB3, but still, I had underestimated horribly.

"Annabeth," he said, regaining my attention, "We're the fourth most-popular band in the world."

"I thought you were sixth."

"That was last year. New rankings came out this summer. We jumped up twice with Summer Break."

"Ok, you know what, just stop," I said. "I don't really need to know how rich and popular you are. You're going to help me with this project, right?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Ok, then that's all I needed to know."

"I'll text you tonight to see when you're available."

"That sounds great," I replied.

"Anything else you needed to talk to me about?" Percy asked.

"No, that was about it."

"Ok, then I need to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need to know if you're coming to-"

"Oh wait!" I said, cutting him off. "The ticket. I forgot to ask you about that."

"That's literally what I was just about to ask you."

"Ok, well, that's good then."

"Like they say," Percy started, "Great minds think alike."

"Yeah, and unfortunately yours is not nearly as great as mine," I shot back.

Percy pouted under the fact that his great saying just got completely shot down. To tell the truth, it was actually kind of cute. I let out a short laugh.

"Your – your face right now," I said between laughs. "Your face is-" I lost it. I couldn't control myself. I finally got my laughter under control after a minute or two. "Ok, phew, I'm good now."

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded. "The one intelligent thing I say throughout the entire conversation, and you shoot it down like its nothing."

"Sorry," I said with a short laugh. "Now, what were you going to ask me about?"

"Are you coming to Miami for our concert?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess," I replied.

"Everyone else I invited is coming."

"Oh, ok. Then I'll definitely come." Silena and I had talked about it in school today, so I knew everyone who was invited. Well, Silena had kind of forced me into talking about it with her, but same thing really.

"Ok, great. Anything else you forgot to ask me?"

"Nope, I think I'm good."

"Ok, then are you ready to head out?"

I took a glance at the door.

"Are you ready for an interview?" Percy gave me a smile.

"It had to come eventually."

"Ok, then let's head out."

Percy and I gathered up our belongings and we headed out towards the door. Percy held the door for me, with which I noticed several other people look over in our direction. I could feel my face turning a little red, but I didn't really think much of it.

As we turned to head our separate ways, I heard Percy say a good-bye. I turned and gave him a smile before I headed on my way, but not before hearing the reporter ask Percy, "Who was that girl just now?" I blushed, but kept moving as I rounded the corner to my car.

* * *

A couple weeks later, I was waiting for Percy to show up in the hallway to my English classroom. It was our day to present and he had promised me that he would be here. I eventually saw his familiar face round the corner and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied as we walked through the doorway to the classroom.

Two Saturdays ago Percy had picked me up and he brought me over to his apartment, penthouse, whatever, and it was a good two, three hours before we started working on the project, because I was too busy being in awe and getting a tour of the place. Nico and Thalia were out doing something when I got there, but they managed to show up before I had to leave.

"Percy, Annabeth, are you ready to go?" Mr. Blofis asked.

I looked over at Percy before nodding my head at our English teacher. The two of us slowly walked up to the front of the room as Percy set up the poster and I handed Mr. Blofis our essay.

As I walked back to stand next to Percy, he looked over at me.

"Are you really nervous for this?" He asked.

"A little," I replied. Percy gave a short snort.

"Try giving this in front of 80,000 screaming fans. This is a piece of cake compared to that."

As I thought about what Percy had said, I missed Mr. Blofis giving us the go-ahead. Percy looked over at me before he began to speak.

"Ok, since Annabeth doesn't seem like speaking at all today, I guess I'll start." A short laugh went around the classroom. "We did Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream."

And that's how our presentation started. Twenty minutes later we were finished, relieved that it was finally over with. At the end of class, Mr. Blofis came up to us, our grade in his hand.

"Very good, both of you," he told us. "It was very informative and very well laid out. Percy, you did a very good job with the information."

"Thanks, Mr. Blofis," he replied. "But truthfully, Annabeth did most of the work." Mr. Blofis shrugged his shoulders.

"Either way, you got a 98," he said as he handed the paper to me.

"Thank the gods," I said. I was seriously worried that Percy was going to mess the project up. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Like I said, you two did very well." He paused. "Percy, if you guys ever play here in New York, let me know. I have a nephew who really wants to see you guys play."

"Sure thing, Mr. Blofis. You'll probably hear about it before I have the chance to tell you, but I'll make sure you get a ticket if we do."

With that, Percy and I left the classroom. Percy was heading home, as this was the only thing he had to do, but I still had to stay for the rest of the day. As we turned the corner of the hallway, the two of us ran into someone I was quickly starting to hate.

"Well, well, look who it is. Mr. I'm-so-popular is in the house."

I looked over at Percy, about to tell him to forget it, but he answered before I even had the chance.

"Luke, long time, no see," he said. "How've you been doing, old pal? You create any successful bands lately?"

"You know what, punk?" Luke said, pointing a finger right at Percy's chest. "I never believed it one second. You probably aren't even part of the stupid band. You just happened to hack into their website and put your names in there."

"Yeah, and I definitely am smart enough to be able to hack into a highly populated website and manage to change almost everything there is on the site. Yeah, sounds like me alright."

"Actually Percy, you're as dumb as a brick." Laughter encased the newly formed ring of students who had stopped to analyze the situation. I looked behind me to see who it was that had spoken, but before I could pinpoint who it was, Percy solved it for me.

"Yeah, thanks Grover. No need to tell us that." Another ripple of laughter rang throughout the hallway. "So, Luke, you still don't believe me, huh? Ok." Percy stopped for a second. "Attention! If I could please get everyone's attention!" The hallway quieted to a low murmur. "I'm happy to announce that The Big Three will be playing right here in Goode High's auditorium this Friday during the school day. All tickets will be free." A huge roar arose from the student body. Percy gave Luke a look before saying, "You better be there." With that, Percy made his way through the crowd, leaving Luke and his friends behind.

Luke finally seemed to notice me, but he gave me an angry look before turning and forcing his way through the crowd.

I smiled to myself. Friday was going to be a good day.

* * *

Four days later, the auditorium was absolutely packed. Every teacher, student and principal was in the auditorium to see one of the best bands in the world. I was sitting between Silena and Rachel in the fifth row.

All talking and chatter came to a complete halt as the curtain rose and Percy and Thalia walked out to the two microphones positioned on stage. Nico was already sitting at his drum set and Abby was off to the side by the keyboard.

The crowd went crazy as the four ex-students took their places on the stage.

"Thank you, thank you," Percy said after the crowd has quieted down a little. "Before we start, there's a little something I'd like to say." The crowd quieted further in anticipation. "My name's Percy Jackson and I was a junior in this school up until a few weeks ago. You may know my cousins Thalia and Nico, as well as my sister Abby. We're the members of The Big Three and we're here to play for you guys today." Another roar overcame the crowd. "One last thing before we start our concert." The crowd quieted one final time. "A certain senior told me that I didn't have the guts to hold a band together. Well, Luke, this one's for you." Percy looked back at Nico and he started the intro to one of their most popular songs. Most people recognized it, but not for the same reason I did. They were playing Fight, the one song Luke and his band covered at The Battle of the Bands.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think? I managed not to end on a cliffy this time, so that's good.**

**In other news, I will be ending up The Big Three by the end of June in order to get my new story posted at the beginning of July. There will only be twelve total chapters, plus an epilogue. The full schedule of when I will release certain chapters will be up on my Twitter account.**

**I'll keep this short and sweet. Question of the Chapter: Which character in the two series has made an appearance in every book published to date? This really isn't that hard if you think about it.**

**Make sure you review!**

**Thanks!**

**-PSON**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, here we go. Two chapters here for you in four days. If you were following me on Twitter, you would know that this chapter would be up today.**

**In other words, I graduate in two days! It's really unbelievable actually.**

**Anyways, last chapter I had asked you guys who was the only character to make an appearance in every book up to date and many people gave me the correct answer of Annabeth. Some people had said Percy, but he was only mentioned in TLH, whereas Annabeth made an appearance in a dream in SON.**

**Here are the people who gave me to correct answer: Rachel Elizabeth dare317, WUBSNK, KJtheELMtree, XxbethamphetaminexX, annabeth the wise girl, IamTiffanyDaughterofHermes, and LeahTymara all gave me the correct answer of Annabeth. Some people gave me both Percy and Annabeth and I did not count those as correct answers. It was just Annabeth.**

**Now enjoy Chapter Nine of The Big Three. We're in Abby's POV for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas of how to say I'm not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

**Abby POV**

End of November, Miami, Florida, 9:37 AM

It was the day before Thanksgiving. The four of us had flown down to Miami two days prior in order to make sure everything was set up before our opening concert tonight. Percy, Thalia and Nico were back at the hotel, probably still sleeping. Me? Well, I was sitting in the limo outside the airport, waiting for everyone to show up. A chauffeur was inside with a sign that read _Charles Beckendorf_, since he had the most recognizable name.

Their flight was set to land in Miami at around 9:30. Silena hadn't texted me, so I assumed that they didn't have any delays.

Sure enough, around a half-hour later the unlatching of the locks on the doors symbolized that they had indeed showed up.

The rear door opened and unsurprisingly the first person to walk through the door was Silena. It took her a second to register that I was in the limo, but she quickly caught on.

"Abby!" She said excited. She quickly gave me a hug, but then looked around the limo as if expecting someone else.

"Hey Silena," I replied. "It's just me. The other three lazy bums are still sleeping back at the hotel." I answered her unasked question.

"Oh, ok."

"Hey, look who it is!"

The second voice no doubt belonged to Beckendorf as he stepped through the open door and into the back of the limo.

I answered his greeting, as well as each successive one as people continued to file into the limo. Travis was the last one to step in, just after his brother. I smiled at him once he noticed me and then turned my attention towards the front of the limo.

Our chauffeur had packed their bags in the back and he was now waiting for an instruction from me from behind the wheel.

"Gerald," I said. "To the hotel please." With that, he nodded and then took off.

"So," I said, breaking the silence. "You guys excited or what?"

"Can't wait," Rachel put in. "Always wanted to see these guys in concert." Several other people voiced their assent.

"Wait," Annabeth cut in. "So I'm the only one out of everyone that's seen them in concert?"

"They've only done West Coast tours so far," Beckendorf told her. "Other than the tours abroad, this is the farthest east they've come. You were lucky to live on the West Coast before moving to New York."

"Oh, well, that's not what I expected."

"Don't worry Annabeth," I said. "Every concert is different. You might find this one to be a little more different than usual."

While my friends pestered me as to what that meant, I gave the blonde-haired girl a smile. They would have to wait and find out that night.

"I'm not going to tell you," I said. "So stop asking me about it." The questions stopped coming, albeit with some reluctance. "Ok, I'm going to lay down how this will work tonight."

"What do you mean?" Silena asked.

"Ok, as much as I want you to, you guys can't come with us to the concert. You're going to have to go on ahead of time."

"Why?" Several voices asked.

"This is our first concert since Italy," I told them. "We're going to be swarmed by paparazzi the second we show our faces to the second we come back to the hotel. I'm the least known member, so I was the one to pick you guys up. But once Percy and the others are with me, we'll be spotted immediately. We just don't want you guys to get caught up in that mess. You can hang out with us after the concert. Gerald will take you to and from the concert."

"I guess that makes sense," Grover said.

"Yeah, sorry Grover. We just don't want you guys getting killed. Screaming fangirls can be pretty nasty sometimes. I sense we got a few of them here." A barrage of 'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?' came flying my way.

Grover laughed. "Gotcha Abbs."

"Ok, we're almost there, so I'll get Percy and Thalia to help explain more once we get up to the room."

"Are we staying with you guys?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "We have one huge suite on the top floor." I heard a couple people voice their approval. "Ok, here we are."

The limo had pulled up to an extremely fancy hotel. The hotel had 27 floors and it rose above most of the buildings which surrounded it. Percy and I had already explored the roof and you could see the beach in the distance.

The entranceway was made up of several marble arches, which slowly got smaller until you reached the front door. The name of the hotel was etched on the front of the tallest arch.

"Hotel de Miami?" Travis said, clearly unimpressed.

"No," I replied. "You have to say it with a French accent. It's Hôtel de Miami." I saw several people roll their eyes at me, but I just laughed. "Come on, let's go."

I was one of the last ones to step out of the limo. The nine of them collected their bags from Gerald and he took off. I led the way through the entrance, but not before stopping at the check-in desk.

"Excuse me," I said. "But could we get some more keys for our room?"

"Sure Miss Jackson," the receptionist replied. "How many more were you thinking?"

I looked back at my group of friends before returning my gaze to the receptionist.

"Let's go with three," I told her. She took a couple seconds before handing the key cards over to me.

"There you go."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks," I told the receptionist again.

I walked over to the group that had formed in the lobby.

"Ok, I got some keys to our room for you guys. I expect these three keys back from you guys when we leave."

"You only got three keys?" Travis asked. "There's nine of us."

"I got three keys for a reason," I told him. "There's some people who I wouldn't trust having the key because they would lose it." I looked back and forth between him and his brother. A little laugh escaped the other seven throats. "And plus, I was thinking that you were probably all going to head out together, so actually only one key was really necessary, but I got three just to make sure." I handed a key each to Annabeth, Beckendorf and Grover. "I expect a key back from you three when we leave." Once the three of them had promised me that they would return a key to me, we headed up the elevators.

I inserted my key in the only door on the floor and it swung open. The four of us had made sure that we each had our cell phones and a key with us at all times. You could never be sure with Miami paparazzi.

Surprisingly, when we walked in, Percy, Thalia and Nico were all up and watching TV in the common room.

"Hey, hey, look what the cat dragged in," Percy said as the ten of us entered the room.

"You're up," I said, surprised.

"You sound surprised, sis."

"I am." I paused. "You figure out who goes where yet?"

"I handled it," Thalia said from across the room. "Percy wouldn't have done it anyways." I nodded at that. "Ok, here's how it goes down. Percy and Nico have the first room. Abby and I are after her." Thalia pointed at the rooms in turn. "Grover and Beckendorf, you have the next room, followed by Silena and Katie. Travis and Connor are after them and Rachel, you, Juniper and Annabeth have the last room there. It's the biggest one, so you should have no problem fitting the three of you in it."

"Ok, that sounds good," Rachel replied.

"Everyone go to their room and unpack. We'll meet you back in here when you're done."

A half-hour later everyone was back in the central room. Everyone was sprawled out around the room, whether they were on a couch, a bean bag chair or lying on the floor.

"Ok," Percy announced. "Lunch will be here in around an hour or so." I took a look at the clock, which read 11:15. "We'll send you guys off for dinner around 5:00 and then we'll meet you backstage around 7:00 or so. Then you can head to your seats before the concert starts at 7:30. Sound good?"

"Gerald will take you guys to dinner," I cut in before anyone could ask. A couple people nodded, their unasked question answered. "Just make sure you have some money."

"We have to pay?" Connor complained.

"Yes, you have to pay," Thalia said sternly. "We're not paying for everything, you know."

"Just don't go anywhere expensive," Nico put in. "I doubt any of you would be willing to pay for a $25 steak." Several people voiced their approval.

We continued to watch TV for around another hour before lunch came. Thirty minutes later everyone had finished their meal and Percy popped in a movie, The Avengers, I think. It was a good movie, definitely worthwhile of its reviews.

After the movie, everyone was ready for a shower before the concert. Everyone took turns taking their shower while the rest of us flipped through channels watching the occasional show before someone voted to change it.

When everyone was changed and ready for a good time, Percy and I walked everyone down to the lobby. The nine of them headed off to dinner and Percy and I headed back up to our room, but not before he pointed out the few cameras that were lining the entranceway.

"We still have an hour-and-a-half before we head off and they're already waiting for us," he said.

"Got to get a good seat, right?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess so."

When we got back to the room, Nico and Thalia were nowhere to be found, but water was running in the two bathrooms, so we assumed they were taking their showers.

Percy and I followed suit once the two of them were out and we came out to a nice dinner of turkey and mashed potatoes along with some other delicious amenities.

We quickly devoured the turkey and we were soon ready to go. Percy grabbed his sunglasses and snapback and the four of us headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think? Another cliffy maybe? Wasn't trying to do it that way, but it ended up being a good place to stop. Chapter Ten is out Tuesday the 11th followed by Chapter Eleven the following Monday. We're getting close to the end guys. Only four more chapters.**

**Not much news to announce this chapter, so I'll just move on.**

**Here's the Question of the Chapter: In the Last Olympian, Percy is waiting at the Empire State Building for his fellow campers to show up. When they do, Percy notices they are in the camp vans, which have _this name_ on the side, the name for the camp when they sell strawberries to the vendors of New York.**

**Ok, so not really a question, but you still get the just of it. Correct answers will be named in the next chapter.**

**That's it for this chapter, so make sure to review!**

**Thanks!**

**-PSON**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm doing a very quick turnaround for this story in order to get it finished if you haven't figured that out yet.**

**Last chapter I asked you guys about the camp's cover name and a few people gave me the correct answer of Delphi Strawberry Service. The following people reviewed with the correct answer: ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted, Louisa4533, 1L2Y3R4A, annabeth the wise girl, and Gios tios flogas chorou. Congrats goes out to all.**

**Without further delay, enjoy Chapter Ten of The Big Three.**

**Disclaimer: Did anyone see the parody of the cover of HoH? It's called House Party of Hades. Look it up, it's actually pretty good.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

**Thalia POV**

End of November, Miami, Florida, 5:42 PM

We hadn't even rounded the corner of the elevator before someone came up to us asking for an autograph. We were quickly surrounded by kids and adults alike, along with a few teenage girls around Percy and Nico.

The four of us signed autographs for a good fifteen to twenty minutes. Occasionally someone would want a picture with the four of us, or just Percy, or me and Percy, et cetera and we would gladly pose with them. Eventually the group was finally satisfied and they moved off.

A huge buzz from outside the hotel began to erupt as the four of us grouped back together before starting to head towards the cameras. Fans were lining the ropes on either side to get our autographs or take pictures before we left for the concert. These fans were the ones who were your normal fans, those that could not book a room in the same hotel as us.

The four of us exited the hotel in a line and we posed for a picture in front of our photographer who snapped a couple photos before moving onto the bus.

Once he had moved on, the four of us separated, Abby and I on the one side, Percy and Nico on the other. We signed autographs and took pictures for another twenty minutes or so before we were notified that we had to leave. Percy signed one more autograph before the four of us stepped onto our tour bus.

We had barely sat down before the door was closed and we were moving. After around thirty seconds, it finally became quiet.

"Phew," Nico said. "Gotta love the fans."

"Don't even get me started," Percy replied. The rest of us nodded our heads. We could all relate to what he was saying.

"So, George," Abby said, turning towards our photographer. "How did the photo turn out?"

"Great," he replied. "Definitely one to send to the parents."

"Sounds great."

"Send one to Chiron, too," Percy put in. I nodded, agreeing with him. Chiron had been more influential in the recent weeks as we were preparing ourselves for this tour. He specifically was helping us with our interviewing skills, something we didn't have to worry about when we were anonymous. We were actually having our first interview as a band right after the concert today.

"Yes, please send one of them to me."

The four of us immediately whirled around towards the back of the tour bus. A man in a wheelchair had just come from the back room.

"Chiron!" Abby exclaimed. The rest of us voiced a greeting as well.

"Nice to see you all again."

"Chiron, what are you doing here?" Nico asked.

"I'm one of your managers, aren't I?" The four of us looked at each other. It was true. "I'm here to run you through the schedule tonight, to make sure you guys know what you're doing." I saw Percy exchange a look with Abby.

"Never hurts to check," Percy put in.

"Okay. When we get there, you are going to head straight backstage, maybe a few autographs here and there, but then you need to move on. We're on a tight schedule from here on out." The four of us nodded. We knew what it was like. "Then you'll meet with the people who have backstage passes and that should take around ten or fifteen minutes. By that time it will be 7:15, so you have fifteen minutes to get prepared to walk out on to the stage. Are we good so far?"

"Just like any other concert," I said.

"Okay, onto your song order. You're going to start with Family, correct?"

"Yeah," Percy answered.

"And then Fight?"

"Yes."

"Followed by…" Chiron read off seven other names of songs, as Percy nodded after each one. When Chiron finished, Percy caught my eye. I nodded at him, telling him it was ok to include it.

"One more, Chiron," he said. Chiron looked up from his tablet, intrigued. He seemed to catch our drift.

"You want to end off with the new one, eh?" He asked.

"Yeah, it would be a great way to debut it."

"Okay. I'll let the producers know, so they know not to cut you off."

"Thanks, Chiron."

"No problem. Now you go rock Miami beach."

The four of us looked out of the window, surprised. The tour bus was slowly coming to a halt and people were lined up, trying to get a glimpse of their favorite band.

I looked over at Percy. "You ready to go?"

Percy fitted his snapback backwards on his head. "Yeah, let's head out."

With that, Percy stood up and made his way towards the front of the bus. Nico followed him, then me, and Abby brought up the rear.

As soon as Percy showed his face, the crowd went crazy. By the time I made it out of the bus, Percy was already over to my left, signing an autograph for a cute teenage girl. I stopped over on the right to sign one, but I saw Percy was soon on his way. He stopped every fifteen feet or so in order to sign an autograph, but then he was moving on once more. The three of us followed his example, slowly making our way towards backstage. We each signed about four or five autographs before we finally made it through the crowd.

Percy was the first one backstage, but the rest of us weren't far behind. The first one of our friends to notice us round the corner backstage was Annabeth, so she was the first one to reach us. She gave Percy a hug, which definitely piqued my interest, but she was soon on top of me, giving me a hug as well.

"Good luck tonight," she whispered in my ear.

"Thanks," I replied. "You'll enjoy it, I'm sure." The two of us broke apart.

"I enjoyed it in San Fran, so I don't see any reason why I won't enjoy it here."

Annabeth moved on and hugs and wishes of luck kept going around. We moved onto autographs and pictures for the next ten minutes, but that didn't really take that long, so we stood around in a circle to talk for the remaining time. I noticed Annabeth was standing next to Percy, but I didn't really think much of it. It was probably coincidence after all.

After seven minutes or so of us talking, Chiron came rolling up to us.

"You're on in fifteen," he said simply.

I nodded at him and the four of us sent our friends towards their seats. Our first East Coast concert was fifteen minutes away.

* * *

As the curtain rose on our first East Coast concert, the 80,000 fans packed into the stadium screamed as one as the four of us walked out to take our places. Percy glanced back at each of us, making sure we were ready, before he finally walked up to the microphone at the front of the stage.

"Miami!" He yelled. "How are we doing tonight?!"

A huge roar came from the crowd. We were starting off well.

"That's great to hear. Are you guys ready for the night of your lives?"

Another huge roar came from the crowd.

"Alright! Then let's get this show on the road!"

Percy didn't even have to look back before Nico started the intro, which we had based off of Breaking Benjamin's _Dear Agony_.

About twenty seconds in, Percy started singing.

_It's always nice when someone's there,_

_When you have someone to see,_

_When times are hard,_

_There's nothing like family, family._

I joined in as Percy began the second verse.

_They stand by you when you need them most,_

_Even when you don't need them,_

_Even when you don't want them,_

_They stand by you._

_Family._

Nico faded out as Percy and I went into an instrumental section.

Abby rejoined with Nico as Percy began the third verse.

_It's always nice when someone's there,_

_When parents become friends,_

_When times are simple,_

_There's nothing like family, family._

_Brothers and sisters,_

_Your best friends when you need them,_

_You talk with them and they talk with you,_

_About all the things you've been through._

Nico and I faded back out as Abby and her brother went on another instrumental section.

Abby faded out as Percy played the last chord.

_There's nothing like family, family,_

_Oh, yes,_

_There's nothing like family._

The crowd went nuts as Percy sang the last line.

Percy let them quiet down before he stepped back up to the microphone.

"Thank you, thank you!" He said. "My name is Percy Jackson and I'm the lead singer of The Big Three." The crowd raised its voice again as Percy said this. Normally I would be annoyed with Percy for saying something like that, but he had run it through with the rest of us and we said it was okay for him to go ahead. "Thalia Grace is on bass and Nico di Angelo is on the drums." I raised my hand as Percy said my name. Successive cheers arose as Percy said our names. "My sister Abby is our keyboardist for this evening." Another cheer arose as Abby acknowledged the crowd. "Now, moving on. For those of you new to TB3, the song we just opened with was from our recent album, Summer Break. It was called Family." A short cheer came from the crowd. "The next song we will play for you guys is one of our more popular songs. You guys should recognize it." Percy nodded back at me and I started the intro to Fight.

* * *

The concert continued like that for the next several songs. The crowd got more into it as we went along. We were currently finishing up what would have been our last song before we added our new one. It was called California and it was our most popular song on our first album. Percy and I were facing each other at the front of the stage and we played the last note together as the crowd went crazy. Percy made his way back to the microphone.

"Thank you!" Percy said into the mic. "Most of you recognized that as California and we thank you so much for joining in." Another cheer from the crowd. "We have one last song for you before we have to call it a night." A groan arose from the crowd. "I know, I know, but we have something special to end you guys off with. The four of us have been working on a new single for the past month or so and we are proud to play it live for the first time to you guys here tonight. So, without further ado, here is our new single, End of the World." There was a quick cheer from the crowd which quickly quieted in anticipation.

_Tick, tock,_

_Tick, tock,_

_Tick, tock,_

_Gong,_

_Gong,_

_Gong,_

The sound of a clock as it struck midnight made its way throughout the stadium. It would sound twelve times before Nico would pause before starting the intro.

_Gong,_

_Gong,_

_Gong,_

As the twelfth 'gong' sounded, Nico began the intro. After ten seconds I joined in on the bass and five seconds after that, Abby joined in on keyboard. After forty seconds of instrumental, Percy finally started singing.

_The year of the date was 20-12,_

_December 21st, the end of the world._

Another short instrumental before Percy picked the lyrics back up.

_The end for the Mayans is the end for us,_

_Life as we knew it, headed for dust._

_The end of the world, it makes you think,_

_Of all the people who haven't completed the link._

_Mothers and fathers,_

_Aunts and uncles,_

_Nieces and nephews,_

_Cousins….brothers….sisters_

_You realize what your life was,_

_How complicated you made it,_

_But nothing matters anymore,_

_Because it's the end of the world._

I smiled as we shot into another instrumental. I had a singing part coming up. Percy was the lead singer, but occasionally I would have a line or two to help back him up. Percy swept into the next verse.

_Partying with friends, you meet a girl,_

_She looks at you and gives a twirl._

I answered him.

_Partying with friends, you see a guy,_

_Checking you out, hey, you're not shy._

Percy picked it back up.

_Things progress and then you kiss,_

_Everything's fine, except you miss._

_You realize what your life is,_

_How simple it could be,_

_But nothing matters anymore,_

_Because it's the end of the world._

We went into one more instrumental before the final verse.

_Back home, talking with mom,_

_Life's fine, the dog's chillin',_

_No one realizes there's hours to live,_

_The world is dying and here you sit._

_There's not that much time,_

_But when has that stopped you?_

_The clock's tickin', the world's partyin',_

_But you don't care because it's the end of the world._

_You start to think about your life,_

_About how you have been livin' it,_

_The lightbulb goes off inside your head,_

_And then you wonder where you've been._

_You realize what your life could be,_

_How important things are,_

_But nothing matters anymore,_

_Because it's the end of the world._

_It's the end of the world,_

_Because it's the end of the world._

The music faded out as two last chimes of the clock could be heard.

_Tick, tock,_

_Tick, tock._

The crowd went absolutely ballistic.

"Thank you! Good night!" Percy yelled into the microphone as the curtain started to fall.

Percy ran towards the back of the stage to avoid the curtain. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What an amazing concert," he said. "I can't wait until we come back here again."

"Tell me about it," I replied. "Miami's amazing."

The four of us rounded the corner after Percy and I had dropped our instruments off and Chiron was waiting for us.

"Amazing job," he told us. "You really put on a show out there."

"Thanks Chiron," I replied. "We're definitely thinking about coming back here sometime in the future."

"You should. You had a great crowd tonight."

"You could say that again," Nico inputted. The three of us laughed, relishing in the moment.

"Okay, okay. Sorry to burst your bubble, but you four have ten minutes before your news conference."

I gulped and looked over at Percy, expecting him to be just as nervous as I was. He caught my eye and grinned.

"Psh," he said with a wave of his hand. "News conference? Piece of cake."

I had to smile. Percy always knew the right way to brighten things up.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think? The news conference along with a special interview will be in chapter 11. You can look for that on Monday.**

**Tell me what you guys think of the songs. I made up the lyrics myself, although it does give the impression that the songs are short. Overlook that fact, please. Thanks.**

**Chapter 11 will start in Thalia's POV just like this one, but then it will transition to Nico after the news conference. Like I said earlier, look for chapter 11 on Monday.**

**Now for the Question of the Chapter. This will not be a trivia question this time, but rather a survey-type question. My question to you guys is this: At what time do you normally get on fanfiction to read these stories and in where in the world do you live?**

**Let me explain before you guys think I'm going to stalk you. My plan here is to try to nail down a specific time of when most of my readers are online in order to come up with the right time to upload my new chapters for all of my stories. The second part of that question is included because I'm sure you all don't live on the East Coast like I do, so just giving me a time of say, 9:30 every night would not help me because that could be anytime of the day depending on where you live. If you don't want to tell me the exact location of your house, just give me a time zone, or, if you're really good, you can convert your time to Eastern Standard Time and save me the trouble. Whichever way you do it, I will be eternally grateful, and you guys will be better informed of when I will upload, so then you don't have to guess. Like I said, thanks so much in advance.**

**Now, make sure to review!**

**Thanks!**

**-PSON**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, first off, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It is always much appreciated.**

**I have not solidified down a time as of yet for my uploads. Look for that in a future chapter.**

**No trivia winners to announce, since last chapter was not a trivia question.**

**Now onto the next chapter. Enjoy Chapter Eleven of The Big Three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have 140,000 followers on Twitter, so I'm obviously not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**Thalia POV**

End of November, Miami, Florida, 11:26 PM

"Question in the front row," the coordinator of the news conference said as the four of us turned our attention from the coordinator. Percy had already stated our opening statement, in which he didn't say much, letting the concert speak for itself. We were now onto the question-and-answer section.

"This is just a general question for the band," said the brunette in the front row. "Your new single that you played tonight. Any idea on a release date for that yet?"

Thankfully Percy was the one who answered. I was still quite nervous.

"We're not sure yet," he said. "We're looking at some time around Christmas, but we still have little tweaks here and there we need to fix before it can be officially released." The reporter nodded and took a seat.

"There on the right side." We adjusted our gaze.

"Percy, in regards to your sister playing keyboard for you guys, will that be a permanent thing, or will that change every concert?"

"We are not accepting applications for keyboardist at this time, no." A short ripple of amusement went through the crowd of reporters. "We plan on using Abby as a keyboardist from now on."

"Quick question," a guy said from the back. "Does that mean you guys will be changing your name to The Big Four?"

"I don't think so," Nico jumped in. "Seeing as we've already made millions based off of TB3, I don't think we'll be changing it anytime soon."

"It'll be TB3 with an asterisk," Abby said.

"What? 'Now includes four people,' in small text?" I said, laughing. My nervousness was completely gone by this time.

"We'll look into it," Percy said, ending the conversation. "Next question. There, on the left."

"There's been a rumor going around saying you guys have changed managers. Is that correct?"

"Not really changed," Percy said. "More like added another source."

"Yeah," I added. "Our 'new' manager, so to say, was a friend of both of my parents. He was actually the manager to my mom's band when she was in college."

Now that piqued the interest of the reporter crowd.

"Thalia," a guy said from the middle of the crowd. "Your mother, any chance we could talk with her?"

I was about to answer the guy, but I started tearing up. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and tears came down my face. Luckily Percy saved me, so I didn't have to say it.

"Thalia's mother passed away when she was young. Next question." Thankfully Percy left out the other part about my mother. I shook my head, not wanting to think about it.

"Thanks Percy," I whispered to him while I cleared the tears from my eyes. I saw him nod in response.

"This is a question for the band in general," a woman said from the back row. "Would you be willing to go through your Christmas tour?"

"Of course we would," Percy replied. "We plan on starting in Boston, and then Providence, Rhode Island on Christmas Eve. We will then go to Philly two days later, and then Pittsburgh and Buffalo in consecutive days. We'll skip the 29th before finishing Rochester and New York City on New Year's Eve. The times for the specific concerts will be announced next week."

"One last question for these four," the coordinator announced. "You, in the third row."

A guy stood up. He looked to be around our age and he had a mop of curly brown hair on his hand and blue eyes. He gave the four of us a crooked smile.

I had to look down to avoid cracking up. Percy was barely able to hold it together to my left. I could only imagine how Nico and Abby were turning out on the other side of Percy.

"Are you four okay?" The guy asked. "You're not looking so good up there."

I just about lost it right then and there, but thankfully Percy answered him before I had the chance to.

"We're fine. Please ask your question."

"With your new single, is there any chance for a new album coming out soon?"

"Not as of yet," Percy struggled through the answer holding a straight face. "If we do decide on a new album, you will be the first to know."

"That's it!" The coordinator said. "Thanks to you four for agreeing to this news conference. We look forward to the next one."

I wasn't even able to acknowledge the coordinator. I practically sprinted off the news stand and around the corner, where I cracked up laughing. Percy had to help me off the floor after a couple minutes. He had obviously been laughing as well. We shared a shake of the head and a short laugh before heading off back towards our tour bus.

I would always remember that news conference, no doubt. Not because it was our first news conference as a band, although that would always be part of the story. I would remember this news conference because of the person who asked us that last question. A guy we all knew by the name of Travis Stoll.

* * *

**Nico POV**

Middle of December, TB3 Penthouse, 1:21 PM

It was a couple weeks after Thanksgiving. We weren't quite to Christmas yet, but it was fast approaching. Everyone was over in our penthouse and after a tour we had all settled down to watch some TV. I had the radio on, but it was playing music, so the volume was low.

The volume was low, you ask? If it was playing music, shouldn't the volume be loud?

Quite the contrary, I would respond. I knew that Percy was set to have an interview on the radio here within the hour, so I was sitting next to it, ready to turn up the volume the second it gave any indication of Percy.

Speaking of Percy, I looked over at Annabeth, who was sitting beside Thalia on the couch. Someone had just cracked a joke and the two of them were laughing.

Annabeth sure seemed to be coming over more and more often nowadays, and I was pretty sure it wasn't to see Thalia, if you catch my drift.

I tuned back into the radio just in time to hear the ending to California, one of our more popular songs. I turned the volume up, as surely Percy would follow one of our songs. Sure enough, I was right.

"Guys, it's Percy!" I yelled to get their attention. Abby muted the TV and they all turned their attention towards the radio.

"What you just heard was California, played by The Big Three. We are grateful enough to have TB3's lead singer here with us today, Percy Jackson. Welcome, Percy."

"Thanks for having me," Percy replied. "I'm happy to be here."

"Now Percy, you guys have your new single coming out next week. Anything to say on that?"

"Nothing really much to say, John. It was obviously such a hit down in the southeast. All we had left to do was pick a release date."

"Yeah, I'll say. December 21st release date for all of you wondering out there. Any coincidence with the date?"

"Oh definitely," Percy said. "We figured it would be a good day to release End of the World on the date which the world was supposed to end. That way our fans could enjoy it for a few hours at least before we all die."

A laugh could be heard from the radio.

"I'll be sure to check it out. Now, you guys kick off your East Coast tour up in Boston here in just under two weeks. How are ticket sales going for those events?"

"Great. Every show is already sold out, as we expected from the East Coast. It's the first time we're touring this close to our hometown, so it should be exciting."

"Speaking of touring, there's been a rumor going around about a World Tour coming in 2013. Any truth in that?"

"As of right now, no," Percy said. I heard several groans behind me as Percy said that. I had to smile. "But it definitely has been put out on the table."

"You heard it right here on HEAT 91.9 folks! Percy Jackson himself not ruling out a World Tour coming next year!"

Cheers came from behind me. I locked eyes with Thalia. She was smiling. I gave her a grin in return.

"So, Percy, one last question before we let you go."

"Sure, anything John."

"I'm sure a lot of your admirers are wondering this, but we're here to solidify the facts. Another major rumor that's been floating around is between you and a certain blondie. Any thoughts from the man himself?"

I was tempted to look back at Annabeth, but I'm sure everyone was doing the same, so I stayed focused on the radio. No need to embarrass her further.

"I'm not going to say anything on the subject. I told her that I wouldn't get her in the news and unfortunately that hasn't happened. I don't plan on making it any worse."

"Very well. A very cryptic answer from Percy Jackson himself. Well, thank you so much for joining us this afternoon Percy. You surely have given the media several things to talk about. I expect that world tour news coming sometime soon."

"Thanks for having me. I really enjoyed it."

"There you have it folks. Percy Jackson, lead singer of The Big Three. Now here's new music from Thirty Seconds to Mars. This is Up in the Air."

I turned the volume back down as everyone settled into their seats.

"So, is it true? Are you guys going on a World Tour this year?"

"Can't tell you," I said, distracted. I was looking at Annabeth, who was looking down at her feet, not meeting anyone's eyes. "It's something that the four of us still have to discuss." I looked away from Annabeth and towards Rachel, who had asked the question.

"Well, are you leaning towards doing it?"

"Rachel," Thalia said. "Like Nico said, we haven't discussed it yet. Give us a couple weeks and ask us again. We'll know more then."

"Ok."

"Hey, does anyone want something to drink?" Thalia asked, standing up from the couch.

Several people gave her a response.

"Ok. Annabeth, can you help me?" The blonde-haired girl stood up with Thalia and the two of them took off towards the kitchen. It was eerily similar to the summer when Thalia got Percy out of a situation.

I ignored the similarity. I knew why Thalia was asking Annabeth for help rather than someone else. It was pretty obvious actually.

Percy got home two-and-a-half hours later. Surprisingly, Annabeth stayed away from him as far as I could tell. Percy didn't seem to mind and he just enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. I figured I might as well stop worrying about it and I joined Travis and Connor in a game of Call of Duty.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think? Did you enjoy the news conference and Percy's interview? I really hope you did, otherwise it was a waste of time on my part.**

**Not much news to announce, but I do need your help on something. This will be entirely up to you guys, but it literally just popped into my head as I was writing this chapter. So, anyway, here we go.**

**Question of the Chapter: As mentioned in Percy's interview, he said something about a world tour. My question to you guys would be this: Would you like a sequel to this story? It would be called 'The Big Three: World Tour' and it would probably follow the band in their travels around the world. Like I said, really early into the making. I need to know if you guys want something like that ASAP because I need to decide whether to write the Epilogue for this story or just leave it at 12 chapters. Thanks so much for your feedback in advance.**

**Make sure you review!**

**Thanks!**

**-PSON**


	12. Chapter 12

**We're back! This is the last chapter of the story, although there WILL be an epilogue to this. I'm still undecided about the sequel, but that will resolve itself eventually.**

**Thanks go out to all that reviewed and said they wanted a sequel. Your input is definitely appreciated.**

**Not much to say this chapter, so enjoy Chapter Twelve of The Big Three.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

**Percy POV**

End of December, somewhere over New York, 7:36 AM

I sighed. One last concert for the year. Unsurprisingly, the world didn't end on the twenty-first, so our hometown concert would go ahead as scheduled.

Currently the four of us were flying from Rochester back home to the Big Apple. We had gotten up really early in order to fly out at dawn. We were set to land at La Guardia in under an hour.

I was definitely excited for that night. This concert was different than the rest of our concerts. Being New Year's Eve, New York City was all ready for the world-famous ball drop in Times Square. I knew this, just like anyone else did, so I proposed an idea out to the other three, which they whole-heartily accepted.

This is how it was to go down that night: Instead of using a stadium and fill it to capacity, we were going to fill the streets of New York. Admission was free to the concert, and we were set up to play right under the ball drop, but we were sure to finish at least a half-hour before midnight.

We were sure to get a huge crowd, most of whom would be there for the ball drop, but either way I was ready to play back home for the first time.

Abby came up and sat next to me.

"Hey, Perce, what are you thinking about?"

"Tonight," I replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You know mom's apartment is right off of Times Square, right?"

It took me a second to remember where our mom's apartment was.

"Oh yeah, that's right," I exclaimed. "You should call her and tell her to watch out the window."

"Just did," Abby replied. "She's stoked to say the least."

"I bet."

"You know what else she told me?"

"What?"

"Dad might come."

"No way," I said. Our dad was pretty much nonexistent nowadays, as he was always travelling all over the world for his business. If he came to one of our concerts, especially this one, who knows?

I looked back over at my sister, who was now crying.

"Abby, why are you crying?"

"I don't know," she replied. I rolled my eyes. Girls nowadays, huh? "It's just, we're finally playing at home. I never thought this day would come."

I wrapped my sister in a hug. "I know what you mean sis, I know what you mean."

Nico and Thalia joined us and the four of us talked for the next half-hour before we started our descent into La Guardia.

* * *

"Mom!" Abby yelled as the four of us made our way into her apartment. She was making breakfast for us on the morning of our big day. She had said she could come over to our penthouse, but we insisted on coming to her.

"Hey, sweetie," our mom replied as she rounded the corner. She wrapped Abby in a hug before giving me one as well.

"Hey mom," I said.

Not to be left out, both Thalia and Nico got hugs as well, but they didn't mind as our mom was just like a mother to them as well.

"Come on, let's eat up."

The five of us sat at the table, the four teenagers wolfing down their food. As always with our mom, the food was amazing, even if you ate it fast.

We were almost done eating when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Our mother asked. I swear I saw a hint of a smile on her face, but it was gone as soon as it came.

As our mom went to open the door, the four of us looked at each other, confused. None of us had any idea what was going on.

_Wait a minute,_ I thought. I turned around just as our mom was walking back into the room. Three guys followed her and the four of us recognized them immediately. Abby was the first one to react.

"Dad?" She asked. "Dad!" Abby jumped out of her seat and over to the man dressed in the wild Hawaiian shirt.

Thalia quickly followed suit for her own father, but Nico and I just looked at each other for a second before slowly standing up.

"Percy," our dad said, extending his hand, which I happily shook. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same," I replied, somewhat in shock.

"I hear you guys have a concert tonight in front of the ball drop."

"Yeah, it should be amazing."

"Well, good luck and make sure you have fun. It's not every day you get to play in your hometown."

"Thanks dad. I'll make sure to remember that."

I sighed as he turned back towards Abby. Our mom came up and stood next to me.

"Don't worry, Percy," she said soothingly. "We'll be watching."

"Thanks mom."

The now eight of us continued to talk for a couple hours. Our dads indeed were staying in order to watch us from the balcony and the four of us eventually left to head back to our penthouse.

Surprisingly, Annabeth was standing at the door when we got up to the top floor.

"Annabeth," I said. "What are you doing here?"

She quickly turned in the direction of my voice.

"Percy," she said, wrapping me in a hug as we got closer. "I came to wish you guys good luck tonight."

"You could've texted me," I told her.

"Yeah, but it was supposed to be a surprise. I guess that's ruined now."

"You think, princess?" Thalia said from behind me.

"Hey Thalia," Annabeth said, leaving my side in order to give her a hug.

"Hey Annabeth. You might as well stay now. We still have a couple hours before our concert anyway."

"You are coming, right?" I asked her.

"Of course," Annabeth replied. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ok," I said with a smile. "Just checking."

Thalia and Annabeth shared a look, which kind of scared me a little. I let it go and opened the door to the penthouse.

As I walked in, I looked at the clock, which read 1:45. Our concert was set to start at 8:00, but we needed to be there at 7:00 or so we could be backstage in plenty of time. We wanted to make this concert perfect, after all.

I went over and sat down on the couch. Annabeth took a seat next to me. Thalia, Nico and Abby had gone to their rooms for the moment.

"So," I said. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I can't wait," she replied. "It should be really special, playing in your hometown, shouldn't it?"

"It better. Are you hooking up with Silena and Rachel again?"

I saw Annabeth roll her eyes.

"Yeah, Silena wants me over at her house at 5:00. She says we have to look good, especially tonight."

"Well, that's Silena for you."

"I guess."

"Trust me, you'll get used to her."

Annabeth gave me a look before directing her attention towards Thalia, who was just walking into the room.

"Hey, Thals, have you guys eaten lunch yet?"

"Yeah, just did on the way over here. Why?"

"Oh."

"Why?" Thalia repeated again.

"Well, I was hungry." I rolled my eyes at that. I caught Thalia's glance. She had a smirk on her face.

"She's a keeper, Perce." I rolled my eyes at that as well and stood up.

"Are you getting me food?" Annabeth asked quickly.

I looked back at her.

"No," I replied. "Annabeth, you've been here enough times. You know where the food is."

"But I'm too lazy to get up."

I ignored her and turned away.

"Please?"

"No," I said without turning around. I ignored her repeated pleas and grinned as I heard her exasperated sigh. I walked into my room searching for my laptop. I needed to send an email to Chiron.

* * *

Three hours later the four of us had finished eating and we were taking turns in the shower. Annabeth had left about a half-hour ago after the five of us had watched a movie.

Once we were all dressed and ready, the four of us headed out of our penthouse and down to the lobby where our tour bus would take us to our destination.

Normally it would be a five minute drive, but since it was New Year's Eve, people were crowding the streets and several of the main ones were blocked off, so we had to take the long way.

I led the way out of the lobby. The second we exited the doors, thousands of people could be seen littering the streets waiting to see us off. I went over and signed several autographs as well as taking many pictures before switching sides to do the same thing. After twenty minutes or so, I made my way onto the bus, where Chiron was waiting for us. I was the first one on, but within two minutes the other three had made their way on and we were ready to take off.

Our driver released the brakes and we slowly made our way through the crowded streets, careful not to hit anyone. The traffic lights were turned off within a twenty block radius of Times Square, so it took around a half-hour of a crawling pace before we were able to finally speed up. It took us approximately twenty minutes before we finally made it to our destination.

We still had to walk another three blocks, but that was fine by me as crowds littered both sides of our walkway. As I looked up, I could see the tower with the famous ball at the top in Times Square. Our stage just below it was hidden from view because of the crowd.

New York City was bustling as the four of us made our way through the crowd. After signing more autographs and taking more pictures we finally made it backstage around 7:00. Chiron joined us around ten minutes later.

"Are you guys ready to go?" He asked us.

"Can't wait," I told him. "Playing in front of our hometown like this is a dream come true."

"Especially with our parents watching," Abby added. The other three of us voiced our assent.

"You know," Thalia said. "When we play our last concert together, whenever that is, we need to do it here. Too many memories to do it elsewhere." The three of us agreed with her.

"You guys get ready," Chiron said. "The crowd is waiting for you."

We thanked Chiron as he left.

The four of us crowded together in the chilly winter air as we stood for a final official picture in our hometown.

"Thanks George," I told him after he was finished.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now, welcome home guys, you deserve it."

I gave him a smile as he walked away before turning to my sister and my two cousins.

"Ready guys?"

"You bet," they replied.

"Then let's show our hometown some love."

* * *

As the four of us walked out onto the stage, we received a welcome like no other. They went absolutely crazy for their hometown icons as I walked up to the microphone. There was no need to look back to see if the other three were ready, I knew they were.

"New York City!" I yelled into the mic. "How are we doing tonight?" A huge response came as I smiled. I made eye contact with Silena in the second row and then found Annabeth two to her left. I gave her a wink. "Thank you! We are The Big Three. We're based right here in New York City and we are so thankful to be playing in front of our neighbors tonight." Another huge roar escaped the crowd. "Are you guys ready to make this last night of 2012 the night of your lives?" I didn't even wait for the roar from the crowd to stop. "Alright, then let's go!"

We started off with Fight this time and we quickly followed with Family. The night seemed to fly by as we played song after song. Eventually it had to end and we had one song left after we finished our new single, End of the World.

"Thank you guys so much for staying with us here tonight. Now, as the time creeps closer to midnight, we have one last song to play for you guys. As this is our first concert here in our hometown, we wanted it to be special. Therefore, we will end out our night with you guys tonight by playing our first ever hit song. This is California."

A cheer arose as we started the intro to the slower song. It was one of our most famous songs, because it was something everyone could relate to. I caught Annabeth's eye before I started the first verse.

_I once met a girl, from California,_

_She was the prettiest girl I saw,_

_Her bleach-blonde hair, and her sky blue eyes,_

_They stole my heart in a second._

Thalia came in for the second verse. The song mostly bounced back and forth between the two of us, as it showed the point of view of both guys and girls.

_This guy once came, said he was from New York,_

_He was pretty cute with his soft brown eyes,_

_His smile was simply amazing._

As Thalia faded out we went into a short instrumental. I leaped into the third verse and the crowd joined in perfect timing.

_I gave her a look and she showed me her smile,_

_She drew me in and I stared a while,_

_She looked away and then back once more,_

_Little did she know that she was still adored._

_I finally got the guts to talk with her,_

_So I made my move,_

_I tripped through the door and she still gave me a smile,_

_That's when I knew, it was worth the while._

Thalia sang the next verse.

_We talked for hours, he took me to the beach,_

_I knew it wouldn't be long, but I stayed within reach,_

_A short kiss here turned into a longer one there,_

_We kept on walking until we were God knows where._

I joined in with her as we sang the most popular verse together.

_But that's when it happened, my alarm clock went off,_

_I woke up in the morning, it had only been a dream,_

_I knew that day, I would never dream again,_

_Of that one true love I had ever had, my friend._

Thalia faded out as I sang the last lines.

_I once met a girl, from California,_

_She was the prettiest girl I saw,_

_I only wish it hadn't all been a dream,_

_That she'd be by my side, just like it seemed._

_I only wish I could see her again,_

_That girl I met, from California._

As the music faded out I stared right into Annabeth's eyes. She seemed to be crying for some reason, even though the song had no relation to her. I put that thought aside and I motioned for her to come onto the stage. Annabeth seemed reluctant at first, but she eventually made her way to the front.

I helped her up onto the stage. The crowd that was previously going crazy had started to quiet in this turn of events, but I ignored them.

I turned and placed my arm around her shoulder as we walked off the back of the stage. After a couple of steps I turned and gave Annabeth a kiss on the cheek.

I didn't care what she thought. She was mine now.

The End

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think about the ending? Like I said at the beginning, I am writing an epilogue, which will be up on Tuesday and then a long author's note after that like I did with The Princess and the Peasant.**

**Did you like what I did with the lyrics to California? I tried to put a little unexpected twist into it and I can definitely agree that I can relate to that song so much.**

**A huge thanks goes out to all of my readers. I couldn't have gotten anywhere without you guys.**

**Question of the Chapter: Have you ever been to the New Year's ball drop in New York?**

**I have not been to see it yet, but it definitely is on my bucket list to go to Times Square one year.**

**As I said, a huge thanks goes out to all of you guys. You made this story what it was. Thank you.**

**Now, make sure you review!**

**Thanks!**

**-PSON**


	13. Epilogue

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed last chapter. Your input is always appreciated.**

**Well, here we go. This is the epilogue. It's a pretty short chapter, but I'm sure you guys will like it. I know I did.**

**Now enjoy the Epilogue of The Big Three.**

**Disclaimer: You know Rick Riordan could not have come up with a story as amazing as this.**

* * *

Epilogue

**Annabeth POV**

Middle of May, San Francisco, California, 7:37 PM

_**Three Years Later**_

I couldn't wait. This was the first time the guys had made it back to my hometown since I saw them in concert three years ago. Surprisingly, my parents didn't make me take Bobby and Matthew, which was weird since my boyfriend was basically their idol.

Yes, Percy and I have been dating for a little over three years now, and although our relationship wasn't _perfect_ so to say, it's definitely been the best relationship I've ever been in.

Silena kept asking me if she could be my Maid of Honor when we got married, but I definitely wasn't thinking about that right now.

Percy and his cousins were finishing up their tour of the West Coast tonight, and I was front row, just like I had been in every concert since Percy and I started dating.

I was currently finishing my sophomore year at Columbia University in New York, and I'd be lying if I didn't say I absolutely loved their architecture program. It fit me perfectly and I had met many new friends as well in my time there, most of whom just wanted to talk with Percy, knowing that I was his girlfriend.

Anyway, back to the concert. Silena was the only one who had flown out with me to San Fran for their concert, so she was sitting next to me in the front row.

I was looking around, taking in the scenes, when Silena spoke.

"Here they come!"

I snapped my head back to the stage and, sure enough, Percy was walking out to the microphone, the other three taking their places behind him.

I joined with the crowd in a cheer as Percy started his intro.

"San Francisco!" He yelled. "How are we all doing tonight?"

I joined with the crowd once more in response.

"Alright! Let's make this short and sweet and get on with it!"

Percy started the intro to one of their newer songs, Italian Love, I think. It was something to do with Italy, that much I knew.

Italian Love was a short song, but I still liked it, as I did with all of their songs. They then went on to play some songs from their first and second albums as well as a couple from their third album, which came out last year.

"Ok, guys, we have one last song for you this evening, and I only think it's right we end of with California, don't you think?"

The crowd responded with exuberance.

"It looks like it's unanimous. California it is, then."

I absolutely loved this song. It was one of my favorites from all of their albums, if not _the _favorite. I sang along, dancing with Silena next to me.

As Percy ended the song, I clapped along with the rest of the crowd as Percy stepped up to the mic once more.

"Thank you everyone! That's it, but before we head out, there's one last thing that needs to happen." Percy looked right at me. "Annabeth, will you please join me on stage?"

I took a quick look at Silena, who shrugged. I never liked it when he brought me up on stage, especially now when I was in my hometown. I was sure there were a few of my old friends in the crowd who would recognize me.

Percy helped me up onto the stage and I stood next to him as he spoke into the mic.

"For all of you who didn't know her, this is my amazing girlfriend, Annabeth."

I heard a couple wolf-whistles from the crowd and I attempted to stare daggers in the direction where they came from with no luck.

Percy continued, smartly ignoring them.

"Annabeth is actually from right here in San Fran, right here in the heart of California." A couple yelps of appreciation came from the crowd.

"Percy," I said to him. "Can we get this over with?"

Percy looked at me in surprise and then turned back to the microphone.

"She wants me to get this over with, so I better hurry up." A couple laughs escaped the crowd.

"Ok Annabeth, you know as well as I do that the song we played was not written because of you. I hadn't even met you at the time that song was written." I looked at him, urging him to continue. "But you know what, that doesn't even matter." In one swift motion he took a box out of his pocket and the microphone off of its stand. Percy knelt down on one knee.

_Oh my gods,_ I thought, already starting to tear up. _This is not happening right now._

Percy opened the box, the glistening diamond ring sitting inside.

"You're that girl from California, but this isn't a dream. Will you marry me, Annabeth?"

The tears were definitely flowing now as I managed to shake my head yes.

A collective 'awe' followed by cheering accompanied Percy's speech. He slipped the ring onto my finger and then collected me in a kiss. When we finally broke apart, he wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Thanks Annabeth," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't even respond to him, I was still crying.

When our hug broke apart I turned to find Thalia standing three feet from me, arms spread wide in a hug, which I happily accepted. Someone wrapped me up from behind. I would later learn it was Silena. I finally managed to find my voice, seeing Abby standing just a couple feet away.

"Come on Abby," I told her. "You might as well join."

Abby joined in on the group hug and then gave me another one as it broke apart.

"Congrats, Annabeth. Welcome to the family."

It took me a second to remember that she was Percy's sister.

"Thanks Abby," I replied. "I always wanted a sister." Abby cracked a smile at that.

After a hug from Nico, I joined back up with Percy.

"Come on," he told me. "We don't want to keep your parents waiting."

"My parents?" I asked him, surprised.

That's when Percy pointed towards backstage as four people came flying around the corner. My parents and my two brothers.

I left Percy's side to sprint towards my mom and dad, the tears starting to fall once more. As I wrapped them in a hug, that's when I knew that this was the best night of my life.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think? How did I do with the proposal? Good? Bad? Let me know. Any input is appreciated.**

**I'll keep this author's note short seeing as I will be uploading a huge author's note later today.**

**One thing that is noteworthy: I have made some changes to my website. Be sure to check that out. The link can be found on my profile.**

**Question of the Chapter: Would you like me to read one of your stories? With all you guys have done for this story, I feel like I can only give back. So, let me know any stories you want me to look at and I'll give you my input.**

**Now, one final time, as I end out every chapter,**

**Make sure you review!**

**Thanks!**

**-Percy, Son of Neptune**


	14. Author's Note

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. This author's note is here to thank a few people and give some updates on various things.**

**With the completion of this story, I have now officially finished two of my stories. I have two other stories in the making, being Scars and Recognition as well as the sequel to The Princess and the Peasant. It is called The Prince, The Girl and The World. Both of those are doing well and I hope to get them finished by the fall, which puts me on a tight schedule, since I'll be leaving for college in the middle of August.**

**In other news I have a new story coming out next Monday, July 1st. It is called The Ten and is an action/adventure story. Not designed to be a Percabeth story, but I'll be sure to fit some in. If you want more information, visit my website. You can find the summary there.**

**Hopefully I will now be able to update quicker, seeing as I finally got a laptop, but since most of my stories are still on the desktop at my house, they might not be. We'll see though.**

**I now want to thank several people for their added input to this story. This could have been done in several ways. The people mentioned on the following list are the people that have consistently reviewed each chapter I post. They could also have inputted a critical idea or been a milestone in reviews. For that I thank them.**

**Now, in no particular order:**

**EletricAngel **(first to review TB3)

**Pokemonchen**

**annabeth the wise girl**

**Lillianna Rider**

**Lovebug109**

**PurpleQueen981**

**MaydayParade8123**

**Resatice**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted**

**raisa864**

**EkatAthenaWizard**

**ThaliaAndNicoForEver**

**Olympus97**

**nerdyravenclaw2000 **(100th review)

**KatieElizabethGrace**

**Apol31**

**TridentLover**

**Otakusofia**

**LeahTymara**

**Addicted2PercyJ**

**HYpatheticallySPEAKING**

**ACOOLGUY **(cuz your username is pretty cool)

**i.3books **(200th review)

**And of course all of the various guest reviews. Your input is greatly appreciated as well.**

**If your name is not on this list, don't fret. Just send me an angry PM and I'll be sure to add you. Ok, don't really do that, but you get my point. Just review every chapter of my other stories and I'll make sure you're on those lists.**

**Again, a huge thanks goes out to all of my readers. You guys honestly do not know how lucky I am to have you guys read this story. You are amazing.**

**One last time,**

**Make sure to review (the other stories)!**

**Thanks!**

**-PSON**


End file.
